Sparkling Angels
by Bloodless-heart
Summary: The Cullen family find themselves going to Hogwarts for the year. Where the past patient of Carlisle is reunited with them. Harry Potter / Twilight crossover. Edward and Hermione are not together in this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

It was midday at the burrow, and for once it was quiet.

It was already the middle of the summer holidays, Harry and Hermione had been at the burrow for a few weeks already. That morning Hermione started to feel ill, pains ripped through her body, and her temperature was all ready over 40°C (104°F) and was still rising.

Molly had made Hermione lie on the couch in the living room, so she would be able to keep an eye on her. Wrapped around Hermione was a silver blanket, up on the blanket was many pictures. One that was in the centre of the black was a family crest. This crest consisted of a lion; standing on a v shape filled with 3 three left clovers and above the lion was a single hand. Around the crest lay two roses, one blood red and the midnight black. Then on the rest of the blanket were pictures of pens, books, a baseball, trees and a heart with the words 'the angels of the night, care for you'. No-one had ever quested Hermione about this unusual blanket.

That morning Molly had sent the others out of the house for the day, to allow Hermione to rest in the peace and quiet. She had giving them many things to do. Some being of them shopping, and some clean the garden (e.g., degnomming ). Molly, herself was in the kitchen, she was busy baking, cooking and clean. That morning she had already made bread, a chocolate cake, scones, and was still making her famous strawberry ice-cream.

Looking over at Hermione, her face dulled. "The poor girl" she whispered as Hermione tossed about on the couch. Her hair was now sticking to her face once again. Molly walked over to Hermione and picked up the flannel that had once been on the girls head. Molly Dipped it into the bowl of ice cold water, then ringed out the water before placing it onto Hermione's head, hoping it may bring down her temperature as no magic spell or potion had.

Just as Molly stood up, she heard a popping sound. Then her front door went.

She walked over to get it. Once opening the door, she got a surprise to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Come in, Albus. What do I owe for this pleasant surprise." she asked

"Molly, I have popped over to ask you a favour." replied Albus following Molly to the kitchen.

"I would have offered you a seat in the living room, but I have had to get Hermione to lie been there, she has some sort of bug, I wanted her somewhere were I could keep an eye on her."

"Oh, what is wrong with her?" said Albus looking over to Hermione how was still tossing in her sleep.

"Her temperature is extremely high, and she was complaining of very bad pains this morning. She could barley walk from Ginny's room to the living room, I had to get Charley to carry her through" replied Molly sadly, "I have never seen a child so ill before Albus, I have gave her potions and tried spella to try and kill the pain, and bring down her temperature but nothing is working."

"Poor thing, I fear only time will work, her body must have to get arid of what it is itself" replied Albus looking back to Molly

"Yes that's what I thought, anyway what is it you have to ask me?" asked Molly

"Well as you could see, Hogwarts flue system is down at the moment. Normally that would not bother me, but you see today I have and old friend coming to visit me along with his wife. I am hoping to employ them both for this year a Hogwarts. But the thing is they are coming from America and are unable to apparate. So I was wondering if it would be ok for them to flue here, and talk to them here." asked Albus

"Of course headmaster, I could set a table up out in the garden for the three of you"

"That would be lovely Molly thank you very much" replied Albus standing up, "Well, I better get back to Hogwarts and contact my friend. I'll ask them to arrive around three. So goodbye for now Molly, I will see you again in a few hours"

"Goodbye Albus"

With a pop Albus left the burrow to go back to Hogwarts.

**************

It as ten minutes to three when Albus Dumbledore returned back to the burrow. As before, the house was still quite. Only occupied by a sleeping Hermione and Molly, how was now knitting a black jumper with a red rose on it.

"Welcome back, Albus the table is all ready set up out in the garden for you." said Molly smiling

"Thank you again Molly" replied Albus, before looking over to Hermione, "How is she?"

"Not any better, still very hot. In fact I think I will take her temperature again" replied Molly

Molly pulled out her wand and kneed down beside Hermione's head, placing the tip of the wand upon Hermione's head. The tip of the wand glowed yellow before a set of numbers appeared. 44.9°C (112.82°)

"How is she still alive Albus, that temperature could boil her alive?" whispered Molly

"I don't have a clue Molly, but I think Hermione has a secret. A secret, which she has never told any of us. Not one of us has every asked her about her home life" replied Albus

Just as Albus had finished talking, the fireplace turned green, and out stepped two young adults.

The male stepped out of the fireplace first, once he stood out and starched to his full height he stood at 6'2",is blonde hair had been brushed back into a low pony tale. His build was muscular, yet slender at the same time. But the most striking thing about him was is butterscotch coloured eyes. This young man offered his hand to the women how was now stepping out.

This young woman had the same striking eye colour to the young man; her hair, a caramel colour fell down her head in soft waves and framed the top of her slender body.

"Ah. Dr Carlisle Cullen, Mrs Esme Cullen. What a pleasure to see you both gain, and still as young as when I first met you all those years ago" laughed Albus

"Albus, my dear friend" said Carlisle in am soft voice, "It is good to see you too, but time had not been on your hand I can see, like it has been on ours"

Carlisle and Esme both walked over to Albus and gave him a friendly cuddle.

"Albus is has been a while" said Esme, her angelic voice.

"It sure has been, my friends. I would like you to meet a friend of mine, whose house we are currently in." replied Albus as Molly walked over to he small group, "Molly, these people are Carlisle and Esme Cullen old friends of mine. Carlisle, Esme this is Molly Weasley."

The three made acquainted with year other, before Albus lead the two young looking adults out into the garden to talk to them.

********* In the house

Once Albus and his friend had gone outside, Molly went and re-cooled the flannel which she had on Hermione's head.

Just after she had placed the flannel of Hermione's head, Hermione opened her eyes. The whites of her eyes bloodshot, from her illness.

"How do you feel dear?" asked Molly quietly

"Like my body is on fire. Could I get a drink of water please?" replied Hermione

Molly nodded her head and walked over to the sink to get Hermione a cold glass of water. Just as she turned around a piercing scream shoot through the room.

Molly ran straight to Hermione before the glass of water smashed on the kitchen room floor.

Hermione lay thrashing on the couch, the blank now on the floor showing Hermione only in a black pyjama tank top and shorts.

Molly ran to the back door.

"Albus," Molly shouter, "Hermione's getting worse; she just woke up, said her body felt like it was on fire, then started to scream in pain"

Molly ran back into the room, but by the time she reached the couch Carlisle and Esme where all ready there

"How?" Molly asked stunned

Esme turned to Molly, "Vampires"

********* out in the garden

"What did you want to ask us Albus?" asked Carlisle as he sat on one of the chairs at the table

Albus took a deep breath, "The last six year for Hogwarts hospital wing has been extremely bad, especially as a group of student become higher in the school and with the threats from the Dark Lord. I was wondering if you would consider wanting to come and work at Hogwarts for the year."

Carlisle sat smiling at Albus, "Albus I have waited for years for you to ask, of course I would, but what about Esme and the family"

"Esme could help out with defence against the dark arts and care of magical creatures, as for your adopted children, the five of them could role into Hogwarts for the last year."

"Albus" started Esme," there is six now, Bella was turned last years, she is Edwards love"

"The six of them then" smiled Albus

"We have a deal" said Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

Just after finishing the conversation Molly's voice was heard from the door of the house

"Albus," Molly shouter, "Hermione's getting worse; she just woke up, said her body felt like it was on fire, then started to scream in pain"

After hearing the name Hermione, both Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with the same look, 'It can't be can it'. Then simultaneity both ran into the house and to the side of the thrashing teenager.

"How?" Molly asked stunned, seeing that the two guests where all ready in the houseEsme turned to Molly, "Vampires"

A/N the descriptions of Carlisle and Esme Cullen where took off of wikipedia and the crest is a description of the Cullen family crest which I found on Google. Please tell me what you think.

Bloodredrosepetal xx


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"_Albus," Molly shouter, "Hermione's getting worse; she just woke up, said her body felt like it was on fire, then started to scream in pain"_

_After hearing the name Hermione, both Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with the same look, 'It can't be can it'. Then simultaneity both ran into the house and to the side of the thrashing teenager._

"_How?"__ Molly asked stunned, seeing that the two guests where all ready in the house_

_Esme turned to Molly, "Vampires"_

A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 2

Carlisle had reached Hermione within seconds of leaving the table. The he recognised her straight away; this was her, their Maya. The little girl from the hospital, the orphan. He did not recognise her from the blanket around her, (that he and his family had given to her as a goodbye present) but her hair and eyes. Her hair although soaked with sweat, was still the dark brown curls from her youth, her eyes which he only saw a glimpse of, where the sweet chocolate brown.

"It is her, Em" he whispered as soon as his wife approached his side- after informing molly that they where vampires.

"Carl, you are saying that this girl" said Esme turning to the thrashing Hermione, "Is our little angel, our Maya."

"Yes,"

After replying Carlisle went straight to checking over Hermione. The first thing, and most obvious, was her temperature. Grabbing a piece of paper from his bag he stated to jog down notes.

_Temp 45__°C (__113 __F)_

_Eyes dilated_

_Body movement jerky = pain_

_Skin cold, no rash, pale??_

A gasp was heard from Carlisle as he read his notes.

"Dumbledore we have a small problem" he said turning to face the others

Esme took the piece of paper of him and looked at it. "Carl, are you trying to say that Maya is…"

"Yes, the child is turning", said Carlisle turning to face the girl once more, "But there is no bit mark upon her, the only other way is if she is a…"

"What do you mean? No bit mark" asked Esme

"She has never been bitten. I have only ever seen one case like this before. That case was of a friend of mine. Her father was a vampire her mother a mortal. She was a hybrid. I think that Maya is one also."

"But vampires cannot have children Carlisle." said Dumbledore

"They can a male vampire, female mortal. It is very rare for the baby to survive through pregnancy. Maya could have parents like that or one of her parents is a hybrid." replied Carlisle

"Carlisle, the thing is Miss Granger is a muggleborn witch. Her parents are not like us"

"Not to be rude, but they are not her parents they adopted Maya on her 7th birthday." replied Esme looking at Dumbledore

"And how would you know that and I do not?" asked Albus

"It was the year 1986. The month of June. The 16th day. I had been working at the hospital in Forks, when a call comes through. Up the mountain a family of two had been climbing. When the rain fell, they lost their gripping on the rocks, the little girl first; the father lost his grip trying to catch his daughters falling body. The father's body was found, he died. His head had been decapitated and his spin split in two. The little girl was rushed into the hospital. Some how by miracle she had survived. I remember the first time I saw her. Covered in dirt, rocks, blood. We got to work straight away." Carlisle took in deep breath before continuing

"Once we managed to remove the ripped clothing we saw the damage. Both legs crushed, the right thigh poking out of the skin, left arm split in two. She also had three broken ribs and a broken back. That was the worse of her injures. That did not include the bruises, cuts, scratches that covered her from head to toe .It was touch and go for three days, we had to put her onto life support for the first 24 hours.

It was on the forth day she woke up. I had just gone into the room to check on her. When I lifted her arm to check her pulse, she opens her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. After taking her pulse rate I sat on the edge of the bed.

'Hello, what's your name?' I asked her we all ready knew from a necklace that she wore that her name was Hermione.

'Mione', she squeaked back 'Where's daddy? 'She asked me

I did not know what to answer so I told her I would ask one of the nurses. Esme had popped into the hospital to see me that day, as she knew how much I hated seeing young children so helpless. She found me outside her room. My head in my hands"

Esme stood up and walked over to her husband before continuing the story herself

"Carl told me, that she had woken up and was asking for her father. He did not know what to do. I told him I would tell her. After talking to Carl, I walked into the room and saw her for the first time. Her hair fell in soft dark brown ringlets, her small face full of scratches. Her body all bandaged up.

Just like Carl I felt protective of her. I sat on her bed, help her hand in mine. I told her that her father had to go and live with the angels in the sky, how he did not want to leave her, but had to go. I reassured her that her father loved her. She told me that he would be with mummy now. I guessed her mother must have died when she was very young. She was in tears for hours. I sat on her bed with her my lap for those long hours. I held her tight; no child should have gone through that."

"From that day on there was always someone from my family there" said Carlisle, "but Maya took a liken to Alice and Edward the most, they became her big brother and sister. Rose became a mother like figure always making sure Maya looked neat and tidy. She stayed in the hospital for six months then another six months at my house, on her seventh birthday we had to say goodbye. The social services here in the UK, had found a family for her. That was the last day we saw her. Ten long years."

Tears where falling down Molly's face, "Why has she never told us? Such a sad story."

"It that why she has that cover, the Cullen crest is upon it" asked Albus pointing to the cover.

"Yeah, we made it for her as a goodbye present, the roses represent her. To us she smells like a beautiful sweet rose. Now we know why, she is beautiful and deadly just like the flower." replied Esme

Carlisle knelt down at Hermione's head and place one of his cold hands on her head. Hermione's movements seem to soften as if the pain was being washed away.

Molly began to breathe a sigh as she watched the creases lines upon the girls fade. Hermione's eyes opened. Orange red eyes stared at them, before closing again.

"I want my big brother", a whisper came from her lips

Carlisle took his hand away from her head. As he did the pain in Hermione's body started up. A silence filled the room.

"Albus, I will have to take her with me, it will not be safe for any of you. But I do not want to Edward, Emmet and Roselin to know about Maya. Alice will already know. At least till I know who she truly is." said Carlisle

"Take her with you Carlisle; the others can come to Hogwarts early. Molly would you and the others like to spend the summer at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore turning around to face molly

"Yes, I think the children would like that. They will have more freedom there. When will I get them to pack?"

"As soon as they get back. Esme…" said Dumbledore

"Yes?" replied Esme

"Go back to the others and tell them all to pack; I will make you a portkey in a second to bring them straight to Hogwarts."

"Jasper stays with us" whispered Carlisle voice, "with Jasper we might be able to have Hermione feeding like us in weeks, she may be able to return to school on September first. It will be hard for her but I am sure she will manage she is a strong young woman."

"Of course, I'll go now" said Esme, taking a black feather off of Dumbledore before disappearing away through the fire in a shot of green flames.

"I'll go and collect Hermione's belongings" said Molly walking towards Ginny's room.

Silence filled once again.

A moan came from Hermione, Carlisle took her temperature once again, 40°C (104°F).

"Her temperature is dropping, she only has a few hours left." said Carlisle standing up

The room once again lit with the green flames. Esme reappeared

"That's Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmet and Rose gone. I have asked Jasper to sort the medical room for her. Alice knows just as they left she said 'I will not tell them, she will be fine'. I think Alice has known for a while." said Esme

Carlisle turned and picked Hermione up in his arms and wrapped her cover over her.

"I guess I better get going to Hogwarts to meet our new arrivals. Molly" said Dumbledore as molly appeared back into the room with Hermione's trunk. "All of you come just after dinner. Tell they children Hermione had to go home, something happened in the family. I don't want them to know, let Hermione tell them."

"Of course Dumbledore, they should be back soon anyway" said Molly

"Well good day all, Carlisle let me know on how she is?" said Dumbledore

Carlisle nodded. And with that Dumbledore disappeared into thin air.

"We better get going as well; it was a pleasure to meet you Molly. Hopefully next time will be under better circumstances. Well will also let you know how Maya gets on." said Carlisle walking towards the fire, "Goodbye Molly" and with a flash of green light only Molly and Esme where left.

"It was truly a please in meeting you." said Esme giving Molly a cuddle, "she will be fine she's strong. Anyway that's the children coming, they sound like a herd of elephants" smiled Esme watching as a smile appeared on Molly's face.

"That's because they are" laughed Molly

"I better go too, Carlisle will worry, goodbye"

"It was a pleasure in meeting you too," said Molly, "goodbye"

They flash of green disappeared just as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George walked in the kitchen door.

"Mum, we're back" shouted Ron

"How's Hermione?" asked Harry

"Hermione is sorry she had to leave without saying goodbye" said Molly, "something had happened at home, she told me to tell you to have a great summer and that she would write soon."

A/N please review. I do not own any of the characters.

Bloodredrosepetal xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

_Previously_

_They flash of green disappeared just as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George walked in the kitchen door._

"_Mum, we're back" shouted Ron_

"_How's Hermione?" asked Harry_

"_Hermione is sorry she had to leave without saying goodbye" said Molly, "something had happened at home, she told me to tell you to have a great summer and that she would write soon."_

_Chapter three_

_*************Cullen house_

_Carlisle's stepped out of the flames to see Jasper standing in front of the fire waiting. _

_Jasper's a honey blonde haired vampire, whom is muscular yet lean._

"_Carlisle, is this…" asked Jasper, as he saw Carlisle carrying a girl through the fireplace_

"_Yes Jasper it is, let's get her to the room" replied Carlisle_

_With their vampire speed both they both ran to the medical room. _

_Carlisle had just place Hermione onto the white bed when she started to scream in pain once more. _

"_Jasper try to calm her" said Carlisle, while he raided his shelves' looking for something._

"_It won't work, she's fighting me" replied Jasper as Esme walked through the door_

"_How long has she left Carl?" asked Esme taking a seat on the bed next to Maya's head._

"_I few hours I think and we have no pain killer either" said Carlisle turning from the shelf, with a sad look upon his face._

"_She has grown so much" whispered Jasper brushing Hermione's hair off her face, "Yet she looks no different"_

"_I know, it seems only yesterday we brought her here, so fragile, like a doll." said Esme walking over to her 'adopted son' and resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Edward was so heart broken, when she had to leave" remembered Carlisle, "he sulked for days, constantly played their song."_

"_Her voice was so sweet in her young age" added Jasper, "Our own angel"._

_The three Cullen's stood watching the girl, her screams died down. Her trashing stopped._

_Silence filled the room three hours after they all entered it._

_The three pairs of butterscotch eyes watched as Mayas eyes opened. Orange red eyes stared back at them._

"_I'll said to you, we would meet again" spoke Carlisle._

_******** The burrow_

"_Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny!" Shouted Molly, "come here I have something to tell you"_

_The sound of a herd of elephants came thundering down the stairs, as a black haired and four red haired teenagers came into the living room._

"_Yeah mum" said Fred._

"_I want you to pack all your school things and some summer clothes please; we are going to be spending the summer at Hogwarts"_

"_What?" said Ginny in surprise._

"_Why?" replied Harry_

"_Because Albus has some new students starting this year and wishes them to meet some other students in their year before school starts. Now go and pack your things we are leaving soon" replied Molly walking back into the kitchen._

_******** Hogwarts_

_Five bodies' fell onto the floor of headmaster's office._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts" said Albus smiling at the people on the floor_

"_Albus Dumbledore?" asked the black haired female, stretching her hand out greeting the headmaster._

"_Yes, that's me, you must be Alice" replied Albus._

"_Yep the one and only" smiled Alice before turning around to help her siblings._

"_Sir, what do you mean by that we will enjoy it here?" asked the bronze haired male._

"_You must be Edward then, and next to you must be the lovely Bella." said Albus indicating his head to a dark brown haired female._

"_Yes that correct" said Edward_

"_Well what I meant by what I was thinking was that you five, plus Jasper when he joins us in a few weeks, will enjoy coming to this school. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you have all been enrolled into here. I have asked Carlisle to help out within the hospital here and Esme to help out with a few teachers whom will be absent for parts of the year." said Albus_

"_But what about feeding?" asked the blond haired female._

"_We have our own forest and a few miles away is the muggles (non- magic people) forests, Rosalie" replied Albus_

"_Sorry to asked, but how do you know all our names?" asked the dark haired male in the group._

"_And you are Emmet. I know a lot about you all, I have been friends with your adoptive father since I was in my twenties which was a very long time ago, it was before even you where turned Edward. We kept in contact with each other over the years, doing favours for each other." answered Albus_

"_Ok" replied Emmet_

"_Now, I have some friends and students coming to spend the holidays here, this being so you can learn the goings of this school from their view. I have managed to set up one of the castles towers for your whole family to stay in as I thought you would like to stay together. If you follow me I'll show you where you will be staying for the year" said Albus walking out of his office with the others following behind him. _

_*************** Cullen house_

_Hermione looked around the room in amazement as she sat up. She could see everything, the dust in the air, and the brush strokes on the painted walls, the evening sunrays hitting everything in the room. She then could smell all the different smells from cleaning products to the medicines that surrounded the room she could also hear every single sound._

_After sitting up Hermione looked at the three people that stood next to the bed that she had lay on. She smiled._

"_Uncle Carlisle" she whispered an a course voice, "Aunt Esme, Jasper"_

"_Oh, darling" said Esme wrapping her arms around Hermione_

_Carlisle looked over to Jasper; in the glance a silent question was asked._

"_Her emotions are calm, happy, Carlisle, a little confused but all else is at peace" said Jasper smiling._

_Carlisle turned back to Hermione, "Maya, what do you remember?"_

"_From when?" asked Hermione_

"_Yesterday" said Carlisle realising that it was now the early hours of morning_

"_Pain, beyond pain. Fire burning, hot and painful." replied Hermione, "What happened?"_

_Carlisle took her hand and Esme held the other. Carlisle's spoke, "Maya, you have when through a process known as 'turning'. You are now a vampire. No, before you ask. You where not bitten, we think that one of your parents had vamperic blood. What can you remember of your parents Maya?"_

"_A lot more than before" said Hermione looking into Carlisle eyes, with her fiery red ones._

_*****************Hogwarts_

_The Weasley's and Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and where settling down in their dorms, before meeting up in the common room._

"_So why do you think we have been brought here early" asked Harry_

"_I don't know" said Ron,_

"_What's that Ginny?" asked Fred who was sitting in front of the fireplace._

"_A picture of Hermione's, I found it in my trunk. I am just going to send it to her" said Ginny continuing to the portrait whole and walking up to the owlery._

_After ten minutes Ginny approached the owlery. _

"_Took your time Miss Weasley" said a voice from within the room._

_Ginny walked into the room to see a petite black haired girl sitting on the windows edge._

"_Your face," said Ginny, "I've seen it before"_

"_Of course you" have laughed the girl, _

"_I am Alice. I am in the picture your holding." said Alice_

"_You're the girl Mione was telling me about. You can…"_

"_See the future yadda yadda" added Alice_

_Ginny laughed _

"_I thought you came here to send something" smiled Alice as the put her arm out for an owl to come down_

_Ginny tied the picture to the owl and then both watched the owl fly away. _

"_Don't tell my brothers and sister that you know our Maya. I want it to be a surprise for them. Keep your mind blocked at all times. Tell the others too."_

"_We better get back" said Ginny holding her arm out to Alice_

_They both left the owlery before separating to go their own ways, Ginny to tell Harry and her brothers to keep their minds blocked; and Alice to tell her brothers and sisters that the others had arrived. During the time they both spent in the owlery close friendship had begun._

_A/N please review next chapter will be up in the next few days_

_Bloodredrosepetal xx_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Previously

_They both left the owlery before separating to go their own ways, Ginny to tell Harry and her brothers to keep their minds blocked; and Alice to tell her brothers and sisters that the others had arrived. During the time they both spent in the owlery close friendship had begun._

Chapter four

**********Hogwarts

Ginny walked back into her houses common room thinking about what Alice had said.

'_Keep you mind blocked at all times'_

"Hey guys" said Ginny, seeing that Ron and Fred where playing chess and George and Harry where playing exploding snap, "I have a message from one of the new kids coming here"

With this all four boys looked towards Ginny.

"We have to keep our minds blocked at all times, and we cannot mention Hermione's name. I think they know her somehow".

"What? How can they know our 'Mione?" said Ron,

"Ron, Hermione did have a life before Hogwarts remember" said Harry hitting Ron on the back of the head.

"Has anyone every asked Hermione about her childhood" asked Fred curiously

"She knows all about ours but we don't know anything about hers" finished George

"I know a few things but I am not telling, it not my place to say" said Ginny, "Well I'm going to bed"

After the girls' dorm door shut Harry turned to face the three Weasley boys, "you do realise that she is doing that so we don't question her"

"Yep" said the twins, while Ron sat trying to figure out what Harry meant.

********* Other side of Hogwarts

Alice bounced back into the tower which had been given to her family.

Edward and Bella lay on the floor in front of the fire staring into each others eyes. Rose sat on a chair painting her nails while Emmet sat in the corner in a huff.

"Guess what?" said Alice a grin on her face

"Go away Alice, why are you so cheery" moaned Emmet, "there is nothing to do here and my PSP isn't working"

"Oh poor you Emmet" replied Alice sarcastically

"Where you been Alice?" asked Bella, seeing that Alice was back

"Went for a walk, meet one of the other kids that are here, she's nice. Her name is Ginny" replied Alice

"How many of them is there?" asked Edward, whom had started to play with Bella's hair.

"I don't know." said Alice, "it was only Ginny I meet"

"Is she good looking Alice?" asked Rose after finishing her nails

"Yep, we will have to bring her here, give her makeovers….." Alice said numbering things off on her hands

"Another Barbie doll for Alice" laughed Emmet"

******** Cullen house

"Hermione, how does your throat feel?" asked Jasper looking into Hermione's eyes

"Like it is on fire" said Hermione, her red eyes darken slightly

"Well then" said Esme standing up, "I think we need to all go hunting. I myself are feeling a little hungry"

"That sounds splendid; Maya you can raid Alice's room for something to wear"

"Alice has left an outfit out" said Jasper laughing

Everyone else in the room started to laugh as well.

"That's Alice for you" smiled Carlisle, "well let's all get changed and meet back here in 10 minutes"

With this Jasper pulled Hermione of the bed, and took her to Alice's room.

Hermione walked into Alice's room. Lying on a king-size bed lay a pair of short black shorts and a green, brown and black army style tank top along with a par of black and white low top converse shoes. Along with the clothes Alice had out makeup, a hair bobble and brush and even underwear.

Jasper turned around and faced Hermione.

"Alice thinks of everything" he grinned before leaving the room so Hermione could change.

As Hermione changed her clothes her mind raced. She thought about the Cullen family, about her friends at Hogwarts, her adopted parents, her real parents and what she is now.

Ten minutes later, Hermione found trees whizzing passed her as she ran with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle through the woods of Forks. Before long Hermione stopped, a scent of warm fresh blood had reached her nose; she could hear a heart beat, coming from beyond the trees in front of her. Slowly Hermione walked around the tree. There standing in the middle of the trees was a large brown grizzly bear.

Hermione stared at the bear's neck as Jasper walked up behind her.

"What do I do?" asked Hermione, her eyes now moving

"Let your instincts take over" said Jasper moving back a little too where Carlisle and Esme stood watching.

Hermione ran to the bear, just feet in front of it Hermione bent her legs and jumped into the air. Grabbing the head of the bear she pushed the head out of the way before using all the force she could to bite down onto its neck and drinking the bear dry. After finishing feeding, Hermione jumped off the bear landing in front of the others.

"Wow" said Esme, "I have never known a new vampire to feed so cleanly or to take a grizzly down like that"

"You done that quicker and cleaner than Emmet can" added Jasper.

"I did?" asked Hermione

"Yes, you didn't even spill a drop, how do you feel now?"

"Full" said Hermione, "will we head back now?"

"Yes, Mia. You and I will." said Carlisle then turned to Esme, "you and Jasper finish hunting then come home"

******** back at Cullen house

Hermione and Carlisle took a seat in the living room after they got back from the hunt.

"Hermione," said Carlisle, "we are going to have to find out who your true family it. Therefore I am going to have to ask to tell me everything you now remember. It may help us answer a lot of questions."

"I know" answered Hermione moving so she was lying on the couch.

"I can see my mothers face, I'm around the age of three. She has black blue curls that reach down her back; her eyes shine a magical purple blue. I am sitting next to her. In front of me I watch two boys playing with toy brooms."

"Brooms?" asked Carlisle

"Oh my." gasped Hermione realising what she saw, "I grew up around magic"

"Hermione describe the boys" said Carlisle letting the girl go back into a dream like state

"They are both around my age. One has black hair but it is not as dark as my mother's one has white blonde hair. The black haired boy had dark blue eyes, where as the blonde has stormy gray. A man has now entered. He has the same eyes and hair as my mother, a brother I think. He smiles to me. 'There's my beautiful niece.' I smile back just as another male entered. He like one of the boys, he has white blonde hair"

At this Hermione shoot up and gasped.

"Mai what's wrong" asked Carlisle dashing to Hermione's side.

Hermione looks to Carlisle. "I know the two boys and one of the men"

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle, "you remember their names"

"No, yes. I go to school with them, the dark hair boy is Blaise Zabini ad the blonde Draco Malfoy, the blond man is his father, Lucius Malfoy."

"You said that the dark haired man is you uncle, predicting that Blaise is his son means that."

"I am related to Blaise. Find them, find my name?"

"Yep, that was what I was thinking"

Hermione sat in silence thinking about what Carlisle had just said. He himself had got up to get a notepad and pen so they could write down everything.

"We're back" said Esme walking into the living room

"Maya what's wrong?" said Jasper feeling many emotions pouring from the girl.

"We have managed to find what my mother's maiden name may be" said Hermione in a bare whisper, "I go to school with my cousin"

With this Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Carlisle what have you done?" asked an angry Esme

"Nothing dear," said Carlisle writing on the notepad.

"I only asked Hermione what she remembered. She remember about being in a room with her mother and two boys, then two men came in. after she recognised one of the men and with the other said to her, she was able to name the people. Well apart from the first names of one of the men and her mother" said Carlisle filling the others in.

Jasper sent waves of calm towards Hermione, to cam the mixed feelings coming from her. She looked towards jasper with a smile on her face, showing that she was thankful.

"Do you want to continue Mai" asked Esme sitting next to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

Hermione laid back on the couch, her head now on Esme's lap and her feet resting over jaspers'.

Hermione took a deep, an unnecessary, breath.

"I can hear voices arguing, I am hiding in a small dark cupboard. I can hear a woman laugh.

'Greg you know the rules, I have to kill the child.' she said

'Don't you even think about it Jane, I'll have to kill you first if you go near my daughter or wife. She is not like us' replied my father

I hear someone else enter the room. I think it's my mother. I hear her scream in pain.

'Mariposa!' screamed my father, "Jane stop it! Stop it now!'

'No' the woman named Jane laughed 'this is too much fun'

'You're killing her'

'G-G-Greg, I love you and M-M-Mai. Ke-eep her safe' my mothers says through her screams

The screaming has stopped.

'Until the next time Greg' says Jane before I hear a door shut"

Hermione sat up and cuddled into Esme as dry sobs fell from her mouth. Jasper came up behind her and cuddled her. Carlisle then joined in. Hermione looked towards Carlisle; she could tell from his face tat he knew something.

"Who is she?" whispered Hermione in a coarse voice

"She is a vampire like us, she can make someone feel like they are in pain" said Jasper into Hermione's hair.

"We have run into her a few times, we all want her dead" said Carlisle in anger.

"Come on lets take a break, why don't you and jasper go up to your old room, it is exactly the same as you left it" smiled Esme

Hermione looked at Esme, "I think I will"

Hermione stood up. Jasper grabbed hold of her hand for comfort and both walked to a room at the far side of the house.

A/N this chapter is not a favourite of mine, but I had to write it to get some background information about Hermione's past in. in the next chapter Hermione's boyfriend/mate will be, is revealed. Please review on how you think it will be and about what you thought of the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. In addition, in this story, Bella is a vampire and Renesmee was never born**_

_Previously _

"_Come on lets take a break, why don't you and Jasper go up to your old room, it is exactly the same as you left it" smiled Esme_

_Hermione looked at Esme, "I think I will"_

_Hermione stood up. Jasper grabbed hold of her hand for comfort and both walked to a room at the far side of the house._Chapter five**************** Hogwarts

It was the morning after Ginny had meet Alice up in the owlery. She, her brothers and Harry where sitting at the one table that was in the great hall eating their breakfast.

"Ginny I thought you said there was others here" moaned Ron as he filled his plate for the second time.

"Yes there is, they are properly sleeping or have…," said Ginny before she was cut off by a hyperactive voice.

"Ginny" it shouted

Ginny turned around to see Alice bouncing to the table. Following Alice where four others.

"Alice, its good to see you again" said Ginny standing up to give Alice a cuddle.

"Yep it sure is" laughed Alice

"Oh Alice, I would like you to introduce you to my family" said Ginny walking back over to the table

"This is Harry Potter. He is like another big brother to me. Beside him is my brother Ronald. They both are still at school. Opposite them is Fred and George, they own their own joke shop. Bill is the long haired next to the twins, he works for Gringotts and opposite Bill is Charley who works with dragons."

"Dragons?" asked Alice in surprise

"Yes that's right," replied Bill, "our dear little sister has also forgotten one of our brothers, Percy. But he is not here as he is working for our minister"

"Nice." said Alice, "will these are my adopted siblings, this is Rosaline and her husband Emmet. And Edward and his wife Bella".

"You lot are married!" gasped Ron

"None of you look like you are over 18!" added Harry

The five siblings looked to each other before bursting out laughing.

"We are no ordinary people," said Bella doing her best to stop laughing, "this lot are a lot older than you think"

As the five Cullen's, calmed down. Albus Dumbledore approached the group.

"Ah, I see you have all met one another." he said

"Yes Professor. Alice demanded we should introduce ourselves before we go hunt," said Rosaline with a smile

"Ah, well why you five don't run along while I talk to this lot. Just remember to hunt in the muggle forest. Your father, is the only one whom knows what magical creatures you can feed upon," said Albus 

"Of course" replied Rose.

Before Dumbledore could even turn to face Harry and the Weasley, the Cullen family had all ready ran out of the school with their vamperic speed. Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat there with there mouths wide open

"What are they?" asked the four simultaneously

Albus smiled at the four boys, that familiar twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

"Boys, that is for them to tell you when they trust you. Bill, Charley I presume you have figure out what the Cullen family are?" said Albus

"Yes professor, although I gather, from their eyes that they are not like the others." said Bill

"No, and most things you have learned about then are in fact myths" smiled Albus

"What? Really" replied Charlie

"Yes Chaz, in fact nearly all of it is myths. I know what they are and the truth about there kind. And what that family means to a certain friend of mine." said Ginny standing up and leaving the table since she had finished eating.

All six boys watched as Ginny walked out of the hall, with a smirk that could beat even Malfoy on her face. ************ Cullen house

Hermione and Jasper had spent the night lying side by side on her bed. During the night, Hermione told Jasper about her life at home and all the adventures she had been in while attending Hogwarts. She also told Jasper about Harry, Ron and Ginny. By the time she had finished the sun was starting to rise. They both agreed that they should go downstairs. That was, after they got out of the clothes that they had hunted in, from the night before.

Hermione looked in her wardrobe to see what there was. Once she opened it she noticed that the clothes where sectioned off. Dresses at the left. Jumpers and tops came next. Skirts and shorts came after them. And at the right where trousers

At the bottom sat a unit of drawers that sat under her tops, in the unit was where her underwear had been stored. In addition, at either side of the unit were many pairs of shoes.

After looking through her clothes, Hermione settle on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blood red vest top, and a pair on black dolly shoes.

After putting her clothes on Hermione looked into the mirror properly for the first time since she had transformed.

Hermione gasped. Her hair now fell in dark brown silk curls, unlike the nest she once had. Her skin was pale white and smooth. Her lips were perfectly shaped, plump and a deep red colour… Her eyes look like they were on fire. A mixture of gold, red, orange and yellow. She then realised that she had grown in height, her body now slim, her breasts had also grown, and her legs now went on for miles.

As Hermione looked once more at the mirror, she was glad of what she now looked like.

Hermione, once finished made her way downstairs. As she walked into the bottom floor, she saw that Carlisle and Esme cuddle on the couch watching the TV.

"Morning Uncle C, Auntie E" smiled Hermione using the nicknames that she had used as a child

Both looked around and smiled at her.

"Morning child" said Esme getting up off the couch

"How are you feeling Maya?" asked Carlisle 

"I feel much better, the burning is still there slightly." replied Hermione taking a seat on the floor at Carlisle feet.

"Yes, it takes a while to get used to. Quite a tale you told Jasper last night" he smiled

"What you heard all that?" asked Hermione in surprise

"Of course we did Mai, we have excellent hearing remember" laughed Esme, Hermione and Carlisle them joining in.

Not long after Jasper came down the stairs.

"Erm Carlisle, what is today's date?" asked Jasper in a serious voice

"Its Saturday the 15th…." trialled off Carlisle also realising what the date was.

Esme gasp too, realising what was going on. 

"We need to phone and explain," said Esme rushing to the phone in the kitchen.

Hermione sat on the seat confused. Just as Esme reached the phone, Hermione could smell a new scent coming closer to the Cullen house. To her it was a woody, musk scent; a scent that seemed to call to her.

"It's too late," said Jasper, whom was now standing by the front door.

"What is that smell?" asked Hermione looking at Carlisle, "It smells like being in the woods, all woody and musky."

At this Carlisle, Jasper and Esme looked at Hermione in shock.

"Mai, did you say like in the woods?" asked Carlisle

"Yes"-said Hermione turning her head to the door and standing up.

As Hermione turned her head to Carlisle once again, Carlisle and Esme got a shock. Hermione's eyes had changed colour, from their fire red-orange to midnight black- the colour of a vampire whom needs to feed.

Keeping his eyes on Hermione, Carlisle moved closer to her slowly. As he reached her, he grabbed hold of her arm. "Jasper we have a small problem"

At this Jasper turned back into the room to see what was wrong. He saw Hermione's eyes.

"We have top get her out of here Carlisle, for his own safety," said jasper not once moving his eyes from Hermione.

As the scent from outside grew closer to the house Hermione's eyes grew darker and darker.

Everything in the house was silent. The doorbell rang.

Esme walked to the door slowly. Jasper made his way closer to Hermione.

Esme took in an unnecessary breath and opened the door.

Hermione's head shot straight towards the door. She went to make a dash to the door. 

However, was unable to. Carlisle gripped Hermione's arm as hard as he could. Jasper had then ran to behind Hermione and grabbed her around the waist, holding her still. Therefore keeping her away from the door. 

A voice from the front porch spoke. "What have I missed?" asked the rustic voice or Jacob black

**A/N please, please review. I want to know what people think. Please review**

**Bloodredrosepetal xx**


	6. Authors Note

Hey people, am sorry for the delay in updates.

I started college a few months ago, so have had very little time to sit down and think about the next chapter. But you can rest assure that it is started. I am roughly in the middle of it. I should have it up within the next few weeks.

The reason for this message is that I am stuck.

I need to find a song that could symbolise the love between a big brother and little sister. I did have one but had forgotten what it was.

Could you please make some suggestions for a song that I could use.

Bloodless_heart


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be all based at Hogwarts so the preview from the last is taking from the last time Hogwarts was written about.**

**I know that in previous chapter I have misspelt Emmett's name along with Rosalie's name, I will go back and fix these errors once I have completed the story**

**Also for a reminder Renesmee was NEVER born. And a truce was held between the vampires and the werewolves for some reason which I still have to think about, lol.**

_**Previously**_

"_Yes professor, although I gather they are not like the others." said Bill_

"_No, and most things you have learned about then are in fact myths"_

"_What? Really" replied Charlie_

"_Yes Chaz, in fact nearly all of it is myths. I know what they are and the truth about there kind." said Ginny standing up and leaving the table since she had finished eating._

_All six boys watched as Ginny walked out of the hall, with a smirk that could beat even Malfoy on her face. _

**Chapter six**

It was the morning after Harry and the Weasley had all been introduced to the Cullen family. Ron, Harry and the twins still didn't know what the Cullen's were.

Ginny was up in her dorm room. While the boys where outside playing quidithched (spelling?).

Ginny heard someone or something knocking at her window. Standing up she walked over and opened it. In jumped two people.

"Hey Ginny, me and Bella decided to go out climbing. We saw you alone, so we had to come to visit you" smiled a hyper Alice.

"You need to tell us about yourself Ginny, you seem such a nice girl" replied the angelic voice of Bella

Ginny looked up to the two vampires, a blush forming on her cheeks, " there is not much to tell" said Ginny moving back to sit on her bed.

"I am the only daughter in a family of nine, my best friend is not here and I am board stiff" smiled Ginny

"Gin, how much did Maya tell you about my family?" asked Alice,

"Who's Maya?" asked Bella sounding a little nervous

"She's my best friend "replied Ginny

Alice suddenly gasped, "Edward never told you did her Bella. Of course he wouldn't have it was such a sore point in my family, her name never came up. Oh my God."

"What are you going on about?" asked Bella whom had now joined Ginny on the bed.

"I guess I better start from the beginning, Ginny will you be able to tell everything from when you meet her" said Alice settling herself on the floor as Ginny nodded her head, saying yes.

"Well, it was the year 1986, Carlisle had started to work at Forks Hospital, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I, where all supposedly getting home schooled. Carlisle had been working at the hospital for a few months by then.

A call had come in; the call said that a family of two, a father and daughter, had been rock climbing, both fell. The father was dead at the scene, the daughter still alive but just. Officer Swan, Bella's father, had found the daughter. When Carlisle first heard the call; he straight away though that the daughter was a teenager. It turned out the child was only five."

At this Bella gasped, "You mean that my father knows this girl you are talking about?"

"Yes Bella, I don't think she would have lived if it wasn't for your father." Responded Alice

"She was only five years old" said Bella in turn

"Just, she turned six a few days after the accident. Can I continue now?" asked Alice

"Sure" replied Bella

"I remember Carlisle describing her to me, 'she_ is beautiful Alice, soft brown curls, big chocolate eyes; but her injuries they are horrible Alice. Her legs have been crushed, her left arm is in two, and she has three broken ribs. And worst of all she also has a broken back, I don't know if she will walk again. She is also black and blue; and covered in scratches. And her scent it so usual, so wonderful but not appetizing.' his_ voice showed his concern for her. Carlisle had always hated seeing young children hurt. This child was not different. It took her four days to wake up, by then her birthday had passed. They had been able to find her date of birth on a bracelet she had worn, a gold teddy bear baby bangle. Her name, they had found out was Hermione, this from her necklace, but everyone called her Maya instead.

The first thing she asked for when she woke up was for her father, Carlisle couldn't tell her. Luckily Esme had went into the hospital that day, to make sure Carlisle was ok, in those four days we had hardly seen him. He had been at her bedside majority of the time Esme told her about her father being dead. We found out that day that her mother was dead to, and it seemed like she had been for a few years.

She was in the hospital for six months. Everyone in my family felt drawn to her, and then as we got to know her we all fell in love with her. How couldn't they, she was a lovely girl. But out of us all, she took a shine to Edward and me the most. We both took it in turns to spend the day with her. I helped her learn to walk again, Edward to write and read. Her smiled would always light up our day.

It was on the 16 of December, early in the morning when I got a vision of our house all decorated for Christmas. I was so surprised, we never really celebrated it. I sat all day so confused about it, Edward too. Esme had blocked her mind to Edward, and Carlisle was at work so Edward count read his. It was around five when the sent of roses filled everyone's noses. And the sound a heart filled our ears.

Esme ran to open the door. There stood, little Hermione. Wrapped in a thick coat, Carlisle stood behind a grin plastered on his face and a small suitcase in his hand.

'Guess who is staying with us for a while' smiled Carlisle. At this Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jazz and I ran to Maya, each of us spinning her in the air. Her laughter filling the house.

That Christmas had to be one of the best in my home. Laughter was heard from everyone including Edward. I remember the gifts we all got her.

Carlisle and Esme chipped in together and got Maya a white gold Cullen chain, as by then she felt like part of our family because of all the time we had spent with her. Rosalie had went all girly on us and got Maya a beautiful baby doll; Little Rosie, Maya called it. Emmett went all soft as well, he got her a dark brown teddy bear; she called the teddy Emmy, sort for Emmett. Edward had recorded a CD with songs which they would sing together, he also gave her a white mask- which covers half you face. The mask was in a way a joke between the two or something like that. Jasper went and got her something that represented him, a toy soldier.

And myself, I spent ages looking for something. After hours I found it; once her spine had healed Maya and I would dance about the room, she had always wanted to lean ballet. So for that Christmas I bought he a pair of pink satin ballet shoes, I then taught her to do ballet.

We were happy, that was until the call came. It was 11 June 1987, a week before Maya's 7th birthday. It was the social services from Britain. The country in which Maya was born. They had found a young couple wishing to adopt her. We never wanted her to go. It hurt us all. In that last week we never left her alone. As a family we made her a quilt as a present. Upon it we stitched he Cullen crest in the centre surrounded by two roses, one black (Maya would say that it represented the darkness in our lives), one red (symbolised life). We then stitched pictures of things we all loved. The surrounded by a heart we wrote the word 'the angels of the night care for you'. It was on her birthday, seven days later that she left. It took us years to recover from the blow. It was only a few years later we meet you, Bella."

Alice looked at the other two. Ginny looked as if she already knew the story, but then again she properly did.

"Is that why you all found it hard with me in the beginning, another human in the home?" asked Bella in a whisper

"Yes, especial for Rose it hurt the most, she felt as if she had lost her daughter. It's not just that though, just as Maya left to go on the plane she turned around to us and said 'I know what you are. You are all like my daddy'. That was the last thing she said to us."

"She's a vampire" shouted Bella in shock

"No, she was human at the time. She's a hybrid. A hybrid, of a vampire and a witch. That's why she grew at a normal rate. Human/ vampire hybrids mature within seven years after their birth. " replied Alice, "she didn't know what we where all she knew we were like her father"

"She can't remember any of her life before that accident, only little things. She says she remembers a woman's screams. A mans promise. And a smiling face with butterscotch eyes. Hermione told me that she thinks the woman to be her mother. The mans face and promise, being her fathers" said Ginny looking to the two vampires.

Bella got a fright when Ginny spoke. "You mean that the fall…"

"Made her lose her memories, yes" replied Ginny

"So gin, can I do your hair?" asked Alice standing up

"Go on" replied Ginny, "Bella could you paint my nails? Then I can tell you both about everything I know."

"Of course, what about dark purple?"

Ginny nodded her head while she made herself comfy. Alice knelt behind her and started to tug on her hair. At the same time Bella sat in front of her, prepping her nails before she painted them.

"Well, I think it would be best for me to start from when my brother started Hogwarts." started Ginny

"It was 1991, September the first. Ron was starting Hogwarts; I still had a year to wait. While on the platform I saw a girl, with curly brown hair. As like your family Alice, I felt drawn to her. I smiled and waved towards her. She did the same back. It was not until I started Hogwarts that I found out that her name was Hermione. We became close friends. She was also friends with Ron, and both of them friends with Harry. As the years went passed our friendship had grown strong. Hermione knew all about my family but we knew nothing about hers. All she had told us was that her parents where dentists. Before the start of my fifth year, that was last year. Hermione invited me to stay at her house for a few weeks. So I did.

It was only the second day in when I noticed things. There were no baby pictures of Hermione and Hermione's parents both had straight light brown hair. Her mother had blue eyes her father green.

I also noticed Hermione never called them mum or dad. Later that night I asked her why.

'They are not my parents Ginny' she said 'they adopted me on my seventh birthday. Days before my sixth birthday, my father had took me rock climbing. I remember falling. My father tried to grab me but lost balance too. He died saving me. I lived in America for a year, six months in the hospital, then six months at my doctors house".

Hermione then went on to tell me all about your family Alice. She told me about how her heart was filled with music when she was with Edward. The motherly love that came from Rosalie and Esme. Fatherly love form Carlisle. The fun, brotherly love from Emmet. Her big teddy bear, as she put it. Then she said how she loved you. Her sister, the one who taught her to dance, sing, and have fun. She also mentioned Jasper, how he would tell her great tales of war as he tucked her into bed at night.

She told me of the heartache she went through when she was taken away. How nightmares, seem to come for years afterwards, nightmares that she still seemed to get.

It was when she described your family, I realised what she was going on about. I used to get Charlie and Bill to tell me about their classes in the holidays while they were at school - that was way before I started. It was after their last year the told me of a magical being, I remember Charlie's description ' _the books say that in the light of the sun they sparkle like a diamond, the smell of them makes you want them, the voice draws you to them. They are said to be more enchanting than a veela and more dangerous. These creatures have strength and speed that man wishes to have. But these gifts come at a price; their diet is of blood, animal, or human. They are a special kind of vampire_.' I told Hermione that she had described these vampires to me. That was when we both went to the library. We looked it up. I was right. You were vampires.

She showed me everything that you had all giving her, including the photos. I promised not to tell anyone of the truth. That's why everyone it clueless to Hermione's background, well not including Dumbledore.

Everything was going fine, that was until a few days ago. Hermione turned 17 last week, two days later she was in pain. Her temperature was high. My mother sent us all out to let Hermione rest. Once we came home she was gone, we where then told we were coming here."

"She has went to my house, it is safer for her there, all of us except Esme, Carlisle and Jasper have been kicked to here." smiled Alice, as she finished braiding Ginny's hair "Carlisle want to surprise the other three at the beginning of term. Hopefully Maya will be fine to come back, she has Jasper to help her control her thirst"

"Wow, that girl has quite a story" said Bella, after screwing the lid back on the varnish, "done. I can't wait to meet her."

"You want have to wait long" smirked Alice

"What did you see?" asked the two girls at the same time

"Nothing." replied Alice jumping off the bed.

"But I did see that the others are looking for us" said Alice before skipping out of the room

Bella and Ginny looked at each other before shaking their heads and following the pixie.

**A/N hope you like it, next chapter may take a few weeks before it is done. Please, review and tell me what you think. And if you know any good songs that can be used as a brother sister song, could you please leave let me know.**

**Bloodless-heart xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be from many different views; it may not be great as it is my first time trying to do it like this. The chapter will continue from the last time at the Cullen house.**

**Previously**

_Carlisle gripped Hermione's arm as hard as he could. Jasper had then ran to behind Hermione and grabbed her around the waist, holding her still. Therefore keeping her away from the door. _

_A voice from the front porch spoke. "What have I missed?" asked the rustic voice of Jacob black_

Chapter 7

Jacobs's pov

"Jacob, get out of bed, it's nearly lunchtime" shouted Billy Black from somewhere in the house

"Am up dad" I reply jumping out of bed and grabbing a black t-shirt and jeans from my drawers.

After getting dressed, I make my way into the kitchen.

"I take it your going to the Cullen's?" asked Billy

"Yeah, I'm going to find out why they never turned up last night, and why I haven't heard from Bella for a few days" I say before biting into an apple that I took from the fruit bowl.

I make my way to the door grabbing the keys for my bike.

"Remember you have housework to do today!" Billy shouted

As I ride up to the Cullen house my mind seems to buzz with many thoughts, _Are they ok? What's has happened? Has one of them…._

In the middle of my thoughts, I catch hold of a strong sweet rose smell. I get off my bike and walk up the drive. As I get closer the stench of vampires, grow stronger as does the scent of roses. I hear rustling of movement inside the house.

As I knock on the door, I hear everything go silent. The smell of the roses has completely over my sense of smell.

The door opens, I see Esme behind it. Just metres from the door I see a sight so beautiful. A girl no older than seventeen.

Her dark brown curls cascading down her head, her eyes glowing black as the night sky. Her lips lush red and plump. Her legs seem to go on for miles, and her clothes stick to her body like a second skin.

The second thing I notice is the pair of arms, belonging to Jasper, wrapped around her waist trying to hold her back, and Carlisle's hands on her arms in death grip.

I look again before speaking, "What have I missed?"

****** Hermione's pov

After laughing with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle about our little joke, the atmosphere changed. I looked towards the door to where Jasper was coming in.

"Erm Carlisle, what is today's date?" asked Jasper in a serious voice

"It's Saturday the 21st …." started Uncle Carlisle also realising what the date was.

Aunt Esme then gasped too, realising what was going on.

As this happened I stood looked at the three wondering what was so special about today's date.

As I blanked out the next thing, I heard was Jasper whispering.

"It's too late," said Jasper

That is when I smelt it. The most glories smell I had ever smelled. It was a mixture of a woody smell, like walking through a forest or wooded area after it has rained. Along with the woody scent, there was also a touch of musk. As the scent grew stronger, my feeling of wanting to know what is was also grown.

I turn to face Uncle Carlisle, "What is that smell?" I asked, "It smells like being in the woods, all woody and musky."

As I looked at the others, their faces showed shock, did it not smell good to them. I notice now that their faces seem too screw up a little as the scent grew forever stronger. I wanted to get to it. To taste it.

"Mai, did you say like in the woods?" asked Uncle Carlisle

"Yes" I replied turning to face the door and slowly standing up. What ever it was, it was calling to me. I could now hear a faint beat of a heart. Boom boom, boom boom; it went.

I turned back to face Uncle Carlisle, I heard him and Aunt Esme both gasp. I saw him move closer to me before taking a tight grasp on my arm.

"Jasper we have a small problem" said Uncle Carlisle

I heard Jasper walk further into the room

"We have to get her out of here Carlisle, for his own safety," he replied after looking at me.

The scent grew stronger, as we all feel silent. I tried to move closer to the door, to the smell, and the sound of someone or something's heart.

The door went.

I watch as Aunt Esme walk towards the door, just as feel Jasper came up behind me.

As Aunt Esme opened the door, the scent multiplies. I wanted to see what it was that smelled so amazing. Therefore, I make a break for the door. Nevertheless, I then felt two arms wrap tightly around my waist, Jasper. I struggle against him, hoping to get free. However, I was in no luck.

As the door opened further, I saw what was making the scent. There on the front porch stood a young man. A smile upon his face showing his white teeth, his eyes the deepest brown (I cannot remember what colour Jacobs eyes are) I had ever seen. His hair, was as black as coal (or his hair lol), and fell gently onto his face. I could not look away from his face. The need to move a strand of his hair, which had fallen towards his eyes.

""What have I missed?" came his voice, sounding rustic.

I look from the young man at the door, then too Uncle Carlisle.

"Uncle Carlisle, who's that" I asked

Just after I spook I hear the young man talk once more.

"Cullen, please tell me that one of you lot did not turn her. Oh and where's Bells, none of you never turned up last night?"

"Jasper, take Maya and sit on the furthest away coach, Esme help Jasper" I heard Uncle Carlisle talk, before Jasper lifted me into the air and carried me over to the coach.

"Jacob, please come in, we will explain young Hermione's case to you," he continued

I watched as the young man named Jacob walk into the room and sat on the couch opposite me. Never once, did we take our eyes away from one another.

"Jacob, this is Hermione, but we call her Maya. Maya this is Jacob Black," Uncle Carlisle said, as a heard his name, I straight away thought of Sirius. That is when I heard Uncle Carlisle continue. "Before you ask child, no they are not related"

"So…" started Jacob, his voice once again enchanting me, "What happened to you?"

"I turned seventeen, then became a vampire" I said, suddenly talking

This made him jump slightly, which in turn made me smile.

"How long have you…" he started before I decided to ct him off

"Been a vampire?" I said finishing his sentence, I watch him nod his head, "Let me see, I turned seventeen on the 16th; started to become ill on the 18th; was ill for 24 hrs, so that takes me to the 19th spend the next day feeding and talking so that's the 20th and today's the 21st. So all together from after the transformation, I have been a vampire for the total of… 48 hours." I stated smiling

"But your eyes should be red then, not looking like a fire" said Jacob in shock.

I did not understand what he said so I turned to Uncle Carlisle. That is when he realised that I did not realise that my eyes where not the red colour a newborn is meant to have.

He moved down to in front of me.

"Maya, you understand that you where born into our world, your father being maybe one of us and your mother of magic blood. Well when someone is normally turned into a vampire, like Jasper, Esme, and myself- when we where first new to the world our eyes where blood red. You child, have eyes like a burning flame. I can only guess that because if it is true in that your father was once of us, then it might mean that you have always had the vamperic gene within your body. It only waited until a time it could react and come out. As I result your eyes are different from us because of this, or it may be because of the magic that flows in your veins"

I sat thinking about what was said, it did make sense, I was never bitten, yet I became a vampire.

In the background, I could hear Aunt Esme explaining my past to Jacob, by then I was too lost in my mind.

After sitting for a few minutes my eyes went blank all I could see was the whiteness.

Slowly I could see a fire appear.

Then I heard it, a coughing spluttering sound. Then a shout, "Carlisle, Carlisle!" "What has happened? My sight has gone blank."

I recognised the voice as my sister Alice.

My surroundings came back to me. I was still in the living room. Carlisle still talking to Jacob.

That is when I spoke up, "Uncle C, I thought I would tell you Alice's head will pop through the fire soon, she's worried"

I felt everyone look at me.

Then once again, I heard the coughing and spluttering sound.

"Carlisle. Carlisle!" came Alice anxious voice.

I looked around and then replied, "I told you so"

I watched as Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and Jasper up towards the fireplace. Leaving Jacob and I just looking at each other.

"How did you do that?" he asked leaning forward

"Do what?" I smile back to him, also leaning forward

"Know that Alice was going to call" Jacob asked standing up and moving so he now sat next to me.

As he sat down, I could smell him even better. I could also fell the heat pounding off his skin, too much heat for a normal human.

"I don't know, I guess I saw it" I replied and I slowly look back up to his face and into his eyes.

I saw many emotions in his eyes, more than I had ever seen in someone's before. There was loneliness, loyalty, happiness, love and I am sure there was also lust. I felt him move his hand closer to my own. Our breathing becoming quicker. We never broke eye contact once.

"Your scent" I heard him start, "it's like nothing I have ever encountered before"

"As is yours," I barely whisper.

Finally, his hand reaches mine. I felt it. He felt it.

A spark seemed to shoot up our arms from where our skin made contact.

Silence then fell over the two of us, and the conversation from the other side of the room could be heard

"I was just sitting there, I had been watching over you all to make sure nothing went wrong, the it happened, my sight went blank!" we heard Alice say

"Alice that may be because Jacob is here." replied Jasper trying to soothe his wife.

"We also have a small problem Alice. We think that…" started Esme when the phone rang, "I'll get it"

"Think what?" asked Alice,

"Jacob is Maya's singer" finished Carlisle

"Shite, I'll have to go, the others are coming. We will finish this little chat later"

With that, Alice's head disappeared.

"Jacob, the phone's for you. Its Sam" called Esme from within the kitchen.

"I better go and see what he wants" I heard Jacob replied, before removing his hand from on top of mine. I feel myself whimper with the loss of contact and he heart of him.

**** Jacobs pov

I reluctantly remove my hand from on top of hers, I hear her whimper at the loss of my contact.

What was wrong with me? There I was sitting next to a vampire, my hand on top of hers, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Gosh, what was happening to me?

I reach the kitchen and silently take the phone from Esme.

(Sam is in italic)

"Hey man, so what do you want?"

"_Well we all what to know why they where never the fire last night?"_

"Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett and Alice are not in the country, and the other three had to look after their new family member"

"_Did one of them do it_?"

"No, she's a hybrid"

"_Ahh, a female. Is that why we can fell all the lovely dovey feeling coming from you brother"_

"What do you mean Sam?"

"_Well, we keep getting those warm feeling within us, like we all did when quill imprinted on Claire"_

"Are you saying that you think that I have imprinted on Maya"

"_Yes. Jake how do you feel around her?"_

I looked over back into the living room. I can see that Maya is smiling away; I watch as she looks up and makes eye contact with me. A shiver runs through my spine. She smiles lovingly at me and waves. I automatically smile back, that is when I realised how I truly felt.

"I think your right Sam. I feel love towards her. I want to keep her safe. Gosh so many things, things I can't even name"

"_That's what Jacob is happen. Trust you to fall for a vampire"_

At this, I heard Sam burst out laughing,

"Bye Sam" I hang the phone up not waiting for his replied.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it, the chapters will be come better now, the last two have been the hardest for me to write as I was unsure how to go about them. Anyway please review; I will be starting the next chapter within a few days**

**Bloodless heart xx**


	9. author note

Hey

I am just writing this note to say that the next chapter may not be up until next week, this being as I am going to be busy decorating my room, and doing all my college work.

I hopefully will get the next chapter finished before next week and maybe even the chapter after

Bloodless heart x


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for taking ages to get this chapter done. I have been doing many different things lately.**

**Previously**

_I looked over back into the living room. I can see that Maya is smiling away; I watch as she looks up and makes eye contact with me. A shiver runs through my spine. She smiles lovingly at me and waves. I automatically smile back, that is when I realised how I truly felt._

"_I think your right Sam. I feel love towards her. I want to keep her safe. Gosh so many things, things I can't even name"_

"_That's what has happen Jacob. Trust you to fall for a vampire"_

_At this, I heard Sam burst out laughing,_

"_Bye Sam" I hang the phone up not waiting for his replied._

**Chapter Eight**

******************Cullen house, Hermione's PVO**

I watch as Jacob walks into the kitchen. A smile creeps onto my face.

"So… little sister of mine, what do you think of Jacob?" asks Jasper sitting down next to me. "And don't lie I will know. Remember I can feel your feelings"

"Erm…." I start not wanting tell the truth

"I'm so confused, his scent drives me crazy, and there is something else too. I just want him to hold me, to be near me, never leave me. Does any of this make sense?" I say before placing my head in my hands.

I then feel Jasper rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"It make perfect sense Maya, when I fist saw Alice, I felt all of those feelings. Edward felt then towards Bella, Rose towards Emmett."

"What are you saying Jazz? Are you saying that you think that…?"

"Jacob is your mate. Yes, that's what I'm saying" Jasper cut in.

Just as jasper finished his sentence, Jacob walked back into the room. I move along the couch a little to make room for him. I watch him walk over to the couch then sit next to me, taking a hold of my hand as he sits down. Electricity shoots through me.

I smile, looking towards our joint hands.

"Maya, there is something I need to tell you" he says moving my head to face him with his free hand.

"We'll leave you along for a bit" I heard Esme saying as she and the others stood up and walked out of the room

"There's something I need to tell you too," I whisper softly

As I stare into Jacobs dark eyes, I see then light up with love and affection.

"Maya, Hermione. You know about me, and the fact I am a werewolf."

"Yes" I replied never once removing my eyes from his.

"Well, sometime, one of our packs meets a certain someone; they get a strong connection with them. All they want to do is protect them, keep them safe, and love them. We call it imprinting. Sam, our pack alpha, imprinted on his wife Emily, and there are others but they have to go into a lot more explanations. Maya, all I want to do is protect you; I want no harm to reach you."

"Jacob, I feel the same towards you, I think you are my mate too." I whisper to him, after taking in his tale of imprinting.

I look at his face. A shocked impression stuck on it. I give a small giggle. A smile appears on his face. I lean forward slightly and let my lips brush his.

"I think I love you Jacob Black," I whisper

"I think I love you Hermione" I hear him reply

************** Jaspers PVO

I watch hidden behind the door, as our Maya, held hands with what should be our enemy.

I could feel the love from both of them radiating round the room.

They are truly mate; the love is the strongest I gave ever felt. Worried

I am a little worried through, how is my wife, brothers and sisters going to take it.

Their little angel, our precise rose, all grown up.

I watch as their faces grow closer together again, their lips brush one another's once more.

Sreeeeeh.

I jump in fright hearing a bird squawk from outside the window.

"I'll get it" I hear Maya from the living room, laughter bubbling in her.

"I never thought a great big wolf would be scared of a barn owl," she laughed

I make my way back into the living room. I hear that Jacobs's heart is beating extremely fast. I guess he got a bit of a fright.

"It's from Ginny," said Hermione excitedly

************Hermione's PVO.

I take the package off the bird's leg gently as I could. The bird then flies from the window onto my shoulder.

I turn it over to see Ginny's neat handwriting on the front.

'_Hermione, you left this in my trunk'_

_I unravel the package to find a golden frame. Turning it over I smile to myself,_

_I hear Jasper sitting down on the couch, and Esme and Carlisle coming into the living room._

"_What did your friend send you dear?" asked Esme_

_I look over to her with a smile on my face, "A picture which I have always had by my bed for the last ten years"_

_I slowly turn the picture around for them all too see. _

_Within the picture was my family._

_Esme had my six-year-old self on her lap, Carlisle at the right hand side of us. Edward at the left. Alice and Jasper sat crossed legged in front of us. And Rosalie and Emmett stood behind us._

"_You still have it" I hear Esme whisper as she comes over to get a better look at the picture. _

"_Yes, I could never part from it, I even have the Christmas gifts you gave me still" I say putting my head down in embarrassment._

"_You still have them?" asked Carlisle still in shock_

"_Yep every one of them" I hand the picture to Esme before dashing up the stairs to my room. I pull my trunk out of the cupboard, just as I smell Jacob coming into my room._

"_What was all that about?" I hear him ask, confusion sounding in his voice_

_I sit back leaning onto the bed in my room. "When I was little, after the accident, we got a family picture done. Only one picture was ever printed. When I was being taken away to go aback to the UK, Esme gave me the picture. She told me I would need it more than her. I never let go of it. That picture has been my lifeline," I say smiling up to him._

_I watch as Jacobs head moves closer to me. _

"_You're so sweet you know that" he whispers before catching my lips into a passionate kiss_

"_I sure do!" I giggle before turning back to my trunk and opening it._

_As soon as it is open, I pull out a large white box. I stand back up, carrying the box in one hand and holding Jacobs in the other. We make our way back downstairs._

_A/N hope you all liked, sorry about the long delay through. Updates should become a little quicker now, as I know what I want to happen. Please review_

_Bloodless heart x_


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N finally I have the next chapter up. Sorry it has taken me so long, I have been not feeling to great for the last week so was unable to get it done. Chapter ten is halfway through in being written. Therefore should only take me a few more days to get it finished.**

**Previously**

**I sit back leaning onto the bed in my room. "When I was little, after the accident, we got a family picture done. Only one picture was ever printed. When I was being taken away to go aback to the UK, Esme gave me the picture. She told me I would need it more than her. I never let go of it. That picture has been my lifeline," I say smiling up to him.**

**I watch as Jacobs head moves closer to me. **

"**You're so sweet you know that" he whispers before catching my lips into a passionate kiss**

"**I sure do!" I giggle before turning back to my trunk and opening it.**

**As soon as it is open, I pull out a large white box. I stand back up, carrying the box in one hand and holding Jacobs in the other. We make our way back downstairs.**

**Chapter nine**

Hermione and Jacob enter the living room only five minutes later. Hermione settles herself on the rug between the two couches and gets everyone together around.

******* Hermione's pov

I watch as everyone gathers around. I place my box on the floor. I then move my hand until it is hovering over the white box,

'Engorgio' I whisper, I hear a gasp from Jasper and Jacob. They hand never actually witnessed any magic before

I smile before speaking, "cool, isn't it"

Esme and Carlisle laughed.

I take the lid of the box to reveal pink tissue paper. Gentle I move the top layer of paper. The first items that I come across are a small pair of ballet shoes, a pink tutu and matching leotard and hair band.

"This is what Alice gave me for the Christmas I came here. I always wanted to dance, and she taught me." I say mainly for Jacob, as the others already knew.

I take out the next object, which was also wrapped in tissue paper. I unwrapped it careful. As I finish taking the paper away, I hear Jasper gasp.

"That's the soldier I got you. You always asked me to tell you stories of wars. So I got you your own soldier" smiled Jasper as I handed him the red wooden nutcracker, soldier.

I went once more into the box but this time pulled out a thin necklace box. I look up to Carlisle and Esme before moving over towards them.

"I think it is time I put thins back on." I open the box to reveal a white gold chain; upon the chain was a pendent, in the shape of the Cullen crest.

Carlisle took the necklace from the box and helped me up it own. He smile when I turned around once more, seeing the necklace on my neck.

I move back over to my box, "Emmy bear" I whisper, as I life out a small dark brown bear.

"Let me guess," Whispered Jacob, "Emmett"

"Yep, how did you know" I ask Jacob confused

"He never shuts up about his fascination for grizzles," he laughs as everyone joins in.

I look into my box after placing my teddy at my side; I have only a few things to go. I pull out a CD next.

"Mine and Eddie's songs, I loved the way he would play the piano"

"You would always sing along with him, your voice was beautiful as a child," added Esme

I smile as I pull out a make, it was designed to cover half your face and it was white.

"A phantom mask?" asked Jacob.

"You know the tale then?" I ask Jacob. In return, he nods his head.

"My sisters love the play; they see it every time they go to London."

"So do I, even as a child I loved it" I relay

"What play?" asks Jasper

"What you don't know what play?" I gasp in shock

"No"

"The play is called 'the Phantom of the Opera', it tells a tale about an orphan girl, who is sent to live in an opera house in Paris. While there the Phantom of the Opera, teaches her to sing. After her first performance, a past childhood romance comes into her life. From then on, it is a love triangle. In the end, the phantom takes the girl into his layer, and the other man comes to save her. Christen kisses the Phantom, the Phantom then gets all emo tells her to leave with Raoul. The Phantom sees himself for what he had become, a monster, and a killer. Good play, good songs."

"What did this have to do with Edward?" asks Carlisle

I smile, "well, when I was in the hospital Edward sat playing a tune on the small children's keyboard. I could tell that from looking watching his actions that he hated being what he was. I knew something was different from you all, Uncle C."

*********** Flash back

I am sitting in the hospital bed, dressed in a pink nightgown. The covers where wrapped around my legs to keep me warm.

Over in the corner sat Edward, his clothes all dark colours. His eyes cast down to the floor, as he played a tune on the keyboard.

I recognised the tune. It was one from my favourite play. The song was 'music of the night' so me being me I start to sing.

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination_

_Slightly the senses abandon their defences_

Edward stops playing and looks up towards me.

'You know this song?" he asks

"Yep. It one of my favourites, I love the play too, Phantom of the opera"

"You remember"

I gasp when I realised what he had said, I had managed to remember something.

"You are like the phantom Edward. He plays music, think yourself a monster. But you are not Eddie, you are more special. You won't hold innocent people as prisoner"

****** Flashback

"It was after that day it became our little joke. And the music of the night become our song, Edward would sing it every night to me, to help me sleep. Any way next item."

I place the mask down next to the other items before pulling the largest item that was in the box out. It too like the soldier was wrapped in pink tissue paper. I unwrapped it carefully.

Once unwrapped, everyone could see what it was. Lying in my arms wrapped in a pale pink blanket was a baby doll. The doll was a sleeping one, with a small amount of brown hair. It was dressed in a white sleeper and matching had. She had a white dummy too. On her wrist was a hospital band, written in neat handwriting the name 'little Rosie' could be seen.

"Little Rosie", said Jasper, "Rosalie, said she had to get you a doll, when she saw you did not have one"

"Then when you named her little Rosie, Rosalie was so happy" finished Esme

"I was so happy to get a doll, all the hospital ones had pen all over them. I chearest her from the start. Always kept her safe," I whispered holding the doll close to me, as if it was a real child.

I sat there for a while, with the doll in my arms. Just thinking about everything; Harry, Ron Ginny Voldemort, Jacob, Edward, Jane (granger), Fraser (Granger).

I look into the box again, hats where I see it. Place the doll down before squealing.

"I thought I had lost this," I say whiling pulling out a small five-inch trophy.

"What's that for?" asks Jacob sitting next to me to have a closer look, I hand him the trophy then go to look in the box for a picture.

"It's a trophy I won at ten years old. While living with Jane and Fraser, they thought I would need something to keep my mind off things. Every year since then I have done a lot of car racing; mainly the bangers though"

"wow," said Jasper jumping up," she's a true Cullen" he laughed.

*******

Hermione sat for the next hour telling them about all her medals ad cups that she had back in Scotland. She told them about her team and car.

"My car is the best through, its blood red with two black roses over the Cullen crest. I have always had a part of you on anything that I designed. The name that I was given is dark rose. Beautiful yet dangerous." Hermione said,

**A/n I hope you enjoyed the song is 'Music of the Night' by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Please review**

**Bloodless heart**


	12. I'm Sorry

Hey all,

I am writing this note to inform you, that I am sorry that I have not been able to add more chapters to sparkling angels.

Over the last few weeks, I have had a lot going on at college, and to add to it all my laptop has stopped charging for some reason. As a result I am unable to finish the next few chapters for any of my stories.

I am hoping to get my laptop fixed soon. As soon as I have it fixed I will get the next chapter loaded up.

I want to thank you all for sticking with this story it means a lot to me.

Bloodless heart xx

PS. I have now learned to start saving my stories to my memory pen lol


	13. Chapter 10

_**A/N Hey all, sorry for the long delay. I found out what is wrong with my laptop, my charger has a lose wire, so for the next few weeks I have my grandfathers charger. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Previously**_

"_It's a trophy I won at ten years old. While living with Jane and Fraser, they thought I would need something to keep my mind off things. Every year since then I have done a lot of car racing; mainly the bangers though"_

"_wow," said Jasper jumping up," she's a true Cullen" he laughed._

_******* _

_Hermione sat for the next hour telling them about all her medals ad cups that she had back in Scotland. She told them about her team and car._

"_My car is the best through, its blood red with two black roses over the Cullen crest. I have always had a part of you on anything that I designed. The name that I was given is dark rose. Beautiful yet dangerous." Hermione said, _

**Chapter ten**

It had been a few weeks now, since Hermione and Jacob shared their feelings with each other. And as each day passes, they both grow closer together.

It was a warm day in Forks, Jasper, Hermione and Jacob where down at La Push beach _(the vamps are aloud their now, well Jake is going out with one lol), _hanging with the rest of the pack.

"I am board," moans Sam, watching his wife, starting a fire with Leah.

"Me too bro, wish the love birds would leave each other alone for a bit" groaned Seth looking over to where a hammock had been set up. Lying in the hammock side by side was Maya and Jacob.

"Tell me about it" replied Jasper, "at least you lot don't feel everything they do."

"And thank god for that, but then again we can see and hear it all when Jake is in wolf form" replied Sam

It went quiet, the only sound being of the waves hitting the shore and the crackling of the newly lit bonfire.

"Yes, yes!" came a voice suddenly. Hermione had jumped of the hammock and was jumping about. Jacob stood up, after falling off hammock as it spun when she jumped off.

The pack and Jasper burst out laughing as the lot of them saw Jacob fall.

"Not funny guys" his rustic voice grunted, "and why are you so happy love?"

Asked Jake wrapping his arms around the waist of his girl.

"We may be going away for a while and bumping into three people" she grinned at Jacob wriggling out of his grip and running to her bag.

After pulling her phone out, she dialled a number

"Thank you Uncle C. I love you," she said before hanging back up.

"What's going to happen?" asked Jasper

"Not telling," grinned Maya before dancing off to where Leah and Emily stood.

"She worse than the pixy" stated Seth,

"Tell me about it," said the others together.

********** Hogwarts

During the last few weeks, the Cullen's have to know Harry, Ron and the others really well. Rosalie, just like Bella and Alice, had took a great liking to Ginny. The four where often together.

It was a warm day when Alice got her first vision while at the school. She, Bella and Ginny were down at the Black Lake when it occurred.

***** Alice pov

_Alice's vision_

"_Carlisle are you sure it would be safe for her? Hermione only turned a few weeks ago," asked Albus_

"_Yes, my friend. Hermione like Bella is not affected by blood. Just last night she sat with Charlie, Bella's father and had a long discussion about cars. In addition, we will have the help from Alice, and Jasper to detect anything happening. And the wolfs are with us a lot now too."_

_. "Well it's settled then on the 31__st__ I'll send the three girls to London. I hope to see you soon."_

_* End of vision_

I jump up from the ground and start jumping in the air, "Yes, yes." I shout.

"What did you see Alice?" asked Bella, trying to grab my arm and pull me back down.

"Me, you AND Ginny going to London, to a car race" I say unable to stop jumping, "I cannot wait to see Jazz, I miss him soooooo much"

"But what about the others?" started Ginny

"It's just us going. We leave tomorrow," I say cutting off Ginny.

I stand up and pull Ginny onto my back.

"Come on Bella, we have our bags to pack" I run off into the castle. Bella coming up behind us.

***************** Cullen house

Everyone was now sitting in the Cullen house, it had been only a few hours since Maya had her vision, and she had still not told anyone.

As the clock chimed 18.00, Carlisle Cullen walked in the door, after a busy day at the hospital.

Hermione jumped straight up to engulfed her uncle in a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me does this, I so want to do it. And to see the others" said Hermione quickly realising her uncle, as he chuckled to himself.

"As long as you feed before catching the plane you should be fine. Have you told the others?" asks Carlisle

"Nope, I think I will leave that to you. I have my bags to pack." with that, Hermione left the room, to go and pack a bag for herself.

********Carlisle's pov

I shake my head as I watch Maya walk away to her room. She truly has not changed a single bit in the last ten years.

I look over to where my wife and eldest son sat, surrounded by five of the wolfs (Sam, Seth, Jacob, Leah, Embry)

"Carlisle what has made her so hyper? She has been worse than Alice for the last two hours" I hear my wife ask.

"Worse than Alice?" I gasp, no one could be worse than Alice could

I hear everyone else groan yes at the same time.

I chuck once more. "Well today while at work I got a call from England, London to be exact. The man that called was Frank Granger, Mayas' adopted father. He was asking how she was. Of course, I told him how well she is coping with her new diet, and that she has not even flinched around humans. Then Frank told me about Maya's love for racing. I told him that she had told us a little about it"

I stop talking to look around, everyone sat there so still, so quiet. I decide to continue.

"That's when he asked me something, 'Dr Cullen, Hermione has for so many years raced at the World Cup Bangers, where we live. Would she be able to attend this year's race?' of course I told Frank the truth"

"What did you say Carlisle?" asked Sam after I paused for a second time

"I told him she can go to it. Maya has a stronger resistant that Bella. That is when I contacted Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. I asked him if Alice, Bella and Ginny could come too and meet us their"

"What about the others?" asked Jasper?

"Well, I don't want to shock all your siblings and Hermione's friends at once. Alice already knows so I thought it would be good for her. It would be good for Bella to meet Maya, as they are both close to Edward and when the other three are about you will never see Maya. And Ginny is Maya's best girl friend, its only right to let them see one another."

"When do we leave?" asks Jacob. I look over to the clock that sat on top of the television. It says that it was 19.00

"The plane leaves at ten, run home pack bags, Sam we have a ticket for Emily too. Be at the airport for nine. We will meet you there. We will all pack our bags then go hunt." I reply.

*****Hogwarts

"What do you mean we are leavening to pack our bags?" asks Bella and Ginny at the same time.

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow morning to go to London at 7 in the morning. We are going to see the Stockies World Cup in London, as someone we know is racing in It." says Alice as she puts clothes into a small travel case.

"So why are you in a rush the now, if we are not going till tomorrow?" asks Ginny

"Ginny, me and Bella will have to go hunting before we leave and you need to eat and sleep" replies Alice.

The three girls continue to pack their bags with two outfits for daytime, an outfit for going clubbing and all the other accessories they would need. Afterwards Ginny had a quick dinner before jumping in to bed (setting her alarm to wake her at five in the morning). As Ginny done all that, Bella and Alice went hunting after packing their bags.

**A/N so that's chapter ten done. Please review and tell me what you think**

**Bloodless_heart x**


	14. Chapter 11

_A/N Well here it is, chapter eleven, enjoy_

_**Previously**_

"_**So why are you in a rush the now, if we are not going till tomorrow?" asks Ginny**_

"_**Ginny, me and Bella will have to go hunting before we leave and you need to eat and sleep" replies Alice.**_

_**The three girls continue to pack their bags with two outfits for daytime, an outfit for going clubbing and all the other accessories they would need. Afterwards Ginny had a quick dinner before jumping in to bed (setting her alarm to wake her at five in the morning). As Ginny done all that, Bella and Alice went hunting after packing their bags.**_

**Chapter eleven**

Hermione was jumping up and down. She was at the airport waiting to board her plane.

"Maya, you need to calm down a bit, your killing your brother" said Carlisle looking over to where jasper was also jumping in excitement - something that he rarely does.

"I can't help it; I can't wait to see Jane, John, Ginny, Alice. And to meet this Bella you all have told me about." said Hermione looking at her watch, "time to board now"

Grabbing Jacob's hand, she ran to the boarding gates.

"What are we going to do with her?" smiles Esme

"Tie her up?" suggests Seth grinning

Seth, Sam, Emily, Embry, Leah slowly start to walk after Hermione and Jacob. Within minutes of them leaving jasper picks up his bag, "come on we better hurry" he says before he too, along with Carlisle and Esme follow the pack onto the plane.

**************** In the middle of the woods.

"Alice, tell me more about Hermione. Is she like? Will she like me?" asks Bella, now realising that she will meet the one human (bar her) that had stolen the Cullen's immortal heart.

"Bella, what's not to like about you. Of course, Maya will love you, you make Edward happy. Therefore, that will make her happy.

Maya there is so much to her. She loves her music, Edward taught her to play the piano. Every Sunday night, they would both sit at the piano playing music together. During those times, every one in the house would sit on the floor surrounding the table. It was so calming, the music they played.

Her voice. When she sang, she sounded like an angel. Her voice was so unnaturally perfect. She would hit every note perfectly." Alice replied, her eyes glazing over as she talked of the past.

Alice came to sit next to Bella. Both of them had a little blood on their tops. The bears in the woods the hunted in where harder to feed upon, unlike those n Forks.

"Bella, you'll love her, like you she is not one for shopping. However, when she is in the mood. Let's say you would rather shop with me. There was once Esme took her out to get a new outfit. It took the five hours to find the perfect one. And it was only a summer dress." laughed Alice

"Alice" laughed Bella, "no-one is worst than you"

"You'll see. And I will hold you onto that too, Maya can be worse than me. Come on lets go wake Ginny. That's the sun rising"

*************** London Hermione's pov

The plane had landed three hours ago. The Cullen's' and wolfs where now in the apartment that they had haired.

I look out the window to see the sun rising over London. A sight I had not seen in nearly a year.

I look around the room, Sam and Emily where in the small kitchen cooking Breakfast (which smelt rather disgusting). Embry was flicking through the channels grumping that he new none of the kids cartons that where on. Leah was talking to Aunt Esme about some sort of decorating thing. Uncle C was just sitting watching every one. Jasper was out having a walk to the shop to buy more food.

In addition, Jacob, my Jacob. As far as I could hear was in a shower humming to himself. The scents of his body wash wafting through to the living room.

I sign in content before looking at the clock, it was 11.30 am

"Hey everyone, we will have to hurry up. We are meeting John and Annie at one at the racetrack. I want to get some practice before the race tonight." I say

"Don't worry Love" replies Jacob, coming out the bathroom. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. I let y eyes travel down his body.

He chuckles, "like what you see" he smirks"

"Maybe" I grin at him. After that, he goes to get changed.

********** At the race track (13.00 pm)

"Annie, John" I shout running at human pace towards them. I wrap her arms around my adopted parents, remembering to be gentle.

"Hermione, we have missed you so much," says Annie kissed her daughters head

"We sure have princess, thought you would never make it" smiled John ruffling my hair, as I tried to slap his hands away. "You have sure changed since we last saw you, but doesn't worry Albus has explained everything even about what you are. Nevertheless, that will never change how we feel about you. You will always be our angel"

"John, Annie. I would like you to meet the doctor who looked after me when I was little. (Carlisle walks over to them, with Esme at his side) This is Dr Carlisle Cullen, my adopted Uncle, and his wife, my Aunt, Esme Cullen. Behind them, with the blonde hair is one of my big brothers, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale." I say introducing my parent to Uncle C, Aunt E and Jazz before moving onto the pack.

"And behind Jazz is the werewolf shape shifter pack. The alpha Sam, his mate Emily, Leah and her brother Seth, Embry and last but not forgotten is my boyfriend and beta to the pack is Jacob."

"Everyone these two wonderful human in front of me, are my adopted parents John and Annie Granger"

"It's a pleasure too meet you both" started Esme, "Hermione had told us a lot about you both"

"I could say the same for you," replied Annie walking over to Esme, "she used to talk non-stop about you, and your family"

I watch as the two of the most important females in my life walk off together discussing me, (while I was younger.)

I turn to John with a grin on my face, "Daddy" I say sweetly, as I do when I wan something

John looked at me then laughed, "she's warming up for you down on the track"

With that, I leave everyone in a cloud of dirt as I race to the track to where my baby-sat waiting for me.

There she was. My baby. A blood red mini stock. A black thorny rose had been painted up each side of the car; on the bonnet said "Beautiful Yet Dangerous" in large letters, the roof of the car was painted black, towards the back left hand corner was the Cullen crest.

All that had to be done to the paintwork was to put the symbol of the team I will be racing with on the roof. Every year we where put into teams chosen by one of the many men organising the race.

I grab my black and red, race suit that was on top of y car. I slowly put it on, making sure I do it up. I then grab my all black helmet and place it on my head. I know I do not need it but I would still have to make myself look human.

One dressed, I lower myself into the car thorough the driver's window. I strap myself in and put my foot down on the pedal. Within seconds, I am whizzing around the empty track.

**A/N hope you like, it will be a while before the next chapter is up, I have another story idea I want to start. So that may take up a lot of my time. Please review and tell me what you think**

**Bloodless_heart xx**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N Here we go, chapter twelve **

**Previously**

**All that had to be done to the paintwork was to put the symbol of the team I will be racing with on the roof. Every year we where put into teams chosen by one of the many men organising the race.**

**I grab my black and red, race suit that was on top of y car. I slowly put it on, making sure I do it up. I then grab my all black helmet and place it on my head. I know I do not need it but I would still have to make myself look human.**

**One dressed, I lower myself into the car thorough the driver's window. I strap myself in and put my foot down on the pedal. Within seconds, I am whizzing around the empty track.**

**Chapter twelve**

****** The track**

The race had started ten minutes ago. Three minis where already out. Hermione raced around the track in fifth place.

"Here we are girls," said Alice handing over the tickets Dumbledore had given them.

"This way please. I'll take you to you designated stand" said one of the many staff working at the track

"Excuse me what do you mean designated stand?" asked Alice

"The tickets you have are for family and friends of the racers. The tickets you have are for the section for one of our most famous female racers."

"Oh, we where given them from a friend as a present" said Ginny following the others.

"Faster Baby. You can do it" came a shout from among the crowd

"Come on sis, be a true Cullen, faster!" shouted another

"Rose, you can do it" shouted a third

"I know those three voices," said Bella looking into the crowed.

Their they stood. Six largely built people, along with five others.

******

Jacob stood with one vampire on each side of him, all three cheering on Hermione. The girls, Leah, Emily Esme and Annie sat on the seats behind the men watching the race. John, Sam, Seth and Embry had left to go find food.

*****

"Just up there girls, that's your place. Just where the three men shouting is your place," the staff member was pointing to where you could see Carlisle, jasper and Jacob standing.

"Thank you" said Bella, Ginny and Alice before running up to their space.

,

Bella and Alice both made it without an incident. Ginny was not so lucky just as she got to the stairs, she bumped into a man carrying four hotdogs, two colas, three bags of crisps and a bag of sweets.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the man

"Its ok…" started Ginny. The man had turned around as she spook. The man stood their, long black hair, deep brown eyes, and a smile that could make any girl fall to their knees.

"I'm Embry, here supporting my friends' girl," said the person

"Eb, come on am stared, Maya would not let me eat the day." shouted someone from the crowed.

"Am Gin, am here with two new friends, we are meeting up with a group of others. Need a hand? By the looks we are supporting the same person." Ginny smiled

"I would love that" replied Embry, as Ginny took the crisps and sweets off of Embry. Ginny and Embry turned and walked up to the stairs to where everyone else was.

*****

"Gin, you finally made it, what happened?" asked Alice walking over to where Embry and Ginny where walking. "Oh, hey Embry"

"I crashed landed into him" said Ginny nodding her head towards him

Alice laughed, "Come on you have others to meet"

Ginny, followed Alice to the now every large group.

"Everyone this is Ginny, she is a friends of Hermione's from school" said Alice to the group

"We know who she is Alice, Maya has told us she was coming ages ago," said Jasper wrapping his arms around his wife, "Maya, has many talents"

"What? Anyway, Ginny, this is my husband Jasper, over there the blonde haired person that is our father Carlisle, next to him is Jacob. Stuffing his face with a burger is Seth; Leah Seth's sister is sitting down (she is in the red top), next to her is my mother Esme. In addition, huddled in the corner are Sam and Emily. And the other two, I do not know." said Alice pointing to everyone.

"I do," said Ginny, "that's Annie and John. Hermione's parents well adopted ones anyway."

"Okay. Everyone, this is Ginny," shouted Alice.

Everyone waved to her as she walked over to a spare seat next to Esme. As she walked, she passed Seth.

***** Seth's pov

I had just finished my burger when the red beauty passed me, her scent a sweet floral smell. I watch her walk over to where Esme was. I had to talk to her.

"Uh oh, here we go again" I hear Sam mutter, as he grinned looking at me.

I had imprinted.

******* Hermione's pov.

I press my foot harder onto the pedal, I pass car 206. I was now in second place. I could hear the shouts from my family, encouraging me to go on.

My car jerks forward as someone bashings into my back, I take a quick glance. Number 675. Adams car.

Adam Smith had always hated me. Why? I do not know. However, it maybe because of whom I have for parents or that I always win the races. I press my foot down once again, harder this time. I see the corner coming up fast, the finishing line with it. I turn the steering wheel, keeping my foot on the pedal.

Then I hear it, cheering from all around, the commentators voice fills the track.

"… and she's done it, Hermione Granger had won the first Mini race. Will she go on for the fifth year running and take the up home?"

I pull myself out the car. Once I am out, I see Jacob running towards me. He grabs me and lifts me into the air.

"That as amazing baby, you won it," he said while I take my helmet of, and put on the sunglasses that jasper was handing me, (to hide the colour of her eyes).

"Well done sis" Jaspers says

Everyone else greeted me with the same thing; all giving me cuddles and kisses on the head.

"Sis" says Jasper coming up to me once again, "we have someone for you to meet. Maya, this is our new family member. This is Bella"

I watch as a brunette beauty walks into my view, she was gorgeous. Her lips where a deep red colour and her pale white skin suited her

"So your Bella," I say, "everyone has told me a lot about you, you stole my brother's heart I hear"

"Yes, that's true. Hope you're not to made" she replies smiling

"Of course not" I replied pulling into a hug, "I just hope he has stopped going on about being a …."

"Monster?" she finishes my sentence

"That's the one" I reply smiling

"Yeah he has, just recently too"

"That's good that always did my heading. He acted too much like the Phantom

****

The racing continued for the next few hours, Hermione was not as lucky in the second race, where she came third. She had only the final race to go.

It was twenty minutes before the last race, and was almost 22.00

"Princess?" asked John

"Yeah, John" Hermione replies, sitting on the top of her car.

"what will you do this time if you win?" he asks, "last year you raised money for the hospital, the year before that you allowed a competition winner sit inside your car while you raced around the track."

"I don't know John; I have not really had the time to think of anything yet. I'll be back soon, going to take a quick walk"

**** Hermione's pov

As ii walk around the track, I think about what john asked. What can I do?

Being unable up come up with any idea's I read some of their minds of the people cheering on he races.

'God, she's so hot'

'Wouldn't mind doing her'

'I wish I could race like her'

'His last race, at last he one of his last wishes have been granted. He has only weeks left.'

The last thought struck me hard.

I look up into the stand to find the person who the thought came from. That is when I see them.

A mother and father together with their little boy.

The boy was no older the four. He was pale while, with a tired, ill look to him. He as wrapped up warm in a thick jacket and clothes. He also had a thick blanket wrapped around him.

He was ill, seriously ill. Dieing.

She knew what she was going to do!

**A/N hope you enjoyed, all that's to go now is the final race, Hogwarts and seeing the rest of the Cullen's. So there will be at least three maybe four more chapters to this story**


	16. Chapter 13

**Previously**

'_**His last race, at last he one of his last wishes have been granted. He has only weeks left.'**_

_**The last thought struck me hard.**_

_**I look up into the stand to find the person who the thought came from. That is when I see them.**_

_**A mother and father together with their little boy.**_

_**The boy was no older the four. He was pale while, with a tired, ill look to him. He as wrapped up warm in a thick jacket and clothes. He also had a thick blanket wrapped around him.**_

_**He was ill, seriously ill. Dieing.**_

_**She knew what she was going to do!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The commentator's voice filled the track once more.

"Five minutes until the final race"

Hermione grinned to herself and ran a human speed back to her car.

"Hermione have you…," asked Annie as she saw Hermione approach

"I know what I am doing!" Hermione says and she jumps into her car.

"Good luck Mione," says Ginny looking in the window,

"Thanks Gin, Sorry I've not talked much. These races mean a lot to me. I fell close to my real parents here"

With that, Hermione blew a kiss to Jacob and set off to the track.

******** Final race

I was nearing the end of the track, the finishing line coming closer. I look to the left; there next to me was Adams car. We where tied. The last corner approaches. I need to get away from him.

I spy oil on the track, someone is leaking. I dodge the oil. So does Adam.

_Everything has gone white._

"_Well, well, well look who it is, the mudblood has found new friends" the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy fills my mind_

"_What mudblood?" I hear myself ask, "I see no mud blood! Oh Malfoy, How's the arm?" _

_I point to his left arm, us above the wrist, before walking away._

The track comes back into my sight, the race is over. I had a vision while the race ended.

Who won? I think to myself.

"She's done it again. Five years running. Hermione Granger has won this years cup!"

I won. I won.

The screams of fans could be heard coming from all around.

I get out my car; the commentator is walking towards me.

"So… Miss Granger what is it you doing this year" he asks handing me a spare mike.

"Well, I had nothing planned until just before this race. However, I know what I am doing. I will be back in a minute."

I had the mike back to the commentator, before making way out of the track and into the stands

I run through the crowds of people, some congratulating me others shouting insults.

Within minutes I reac the stand in which the little boy and his parenst are in.

I make my ay up to the three of them.

"Hello" I say bending down to the boys level, "my names Maya. What's yours?"

The little boy looks at me, his blue eyes shinning. He smiles as his dark curls fall onto his face.

"My name is Jamie. You drive very well," the boy says

"Thank you Jamie. Jamie if your mummy and Daddy say yes, would you like to drive my car?" I ask the little boy

I watch as his face lights up. His eyes shine with happiness. He turns quickly to face his parents.

His mother, a tanned woman of around forty sat looking shocked. Her hair dark black hair tied back off her face. Her eyes like her sons bright blue. His father was completely different. His father had chocolate brown curls, and dark brown eyes. His skin an olive colour.

"Miss Granger are you sure you want him to?" asked the man in an Italian accent

"Of course sir. I would love for him to do it. I can see that he is an unwell child. I too was once very ill. I was only given a 10% chance of surviving after a fall down a mountain, which killed my father."

The woman gasped, "Mr Granger is not your father," she whispers

"No, and Annie is not my mother, my mother died when I was four. Mr and Mrs Granger adopted me when I was seven _(sorry but I cannot remember her exact age I think it was around the age of 7). _The year before that I was in the hospital for Six months, then lived at my doctors home for the next six."

"Child you remind me of two people I once knew, may I ask whom are your birth parents?" asked the man.

I did not know why I was telling him all this but when he first spoke something was triggered in me.

"Sir, I am afraid I remember very little of my parents. My memories have been coming back recently but they are very rare. What I do remember is that my father was called Greg and my mother was Mariposa.

"Thank you for trusting us with this information. Of course Jamie can drive with you" the man said, "but please call me Antonio. And this is my wife Serena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, would you like to follow me to the track please"

***** Alice Pov

I saw the vision the Hermione had before she won the race, but it was while she was away from the track I found out something else. The couple she was talking to were not strangers to her. Jasper realised it too. Jasper told me once Hermione said her parents name the man's feeling went haywire, just like the women's.

These strangers are Hermione's aunt and uncle!

As soon as I had the vision and finished talking to Jasper, I had run off to one of the many stalls selling stuff. I then bought a small race suit in black and red, just like Maya's; I also bought a matching helmet.

******* Hermione's pov

I watched as Jamie walked onto the track with his parents, my family that stood waiting at my car.

The four of us walk towards the others.

"Vampires" I hear Antonio whisper

I look at him, how does he know? He just smiles at me.

"Antonio I would like you to meet the people I call my family. First my adopted parents. John and Annie Granger. Next, my adopted aunt and uncle, doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. And some of my lovely adopted brothers and sisters; jasper and his wife Alice, my newest sister Bella, Seth and his sister Leah, Sam and his wife Emily, Embry, my best friend Ginny and my boyfriend Jacob." I point to everyone one at a time, each saying hi in return.

"Everyone this is Antonia and his wife Serena. Moreover, this lucky boy here is Jamie. He is going to drive my car."

At this, Alice jumped forward.

"Jamie, what do all racing car drivers need? Well except for a car." asked Alice

"A helmet and racing suit" whispered Jamie

"That's correct. And guess what" with that jasper walked from behind Alice holing a small race suit and helmet both matching my own.

"Is that for me?" asked Jamie his face once more lighting up

"Yes it is" said Jasper handing then to the small boy. At this Jamie straight away, with help from his mother put the clothes on.

A/N I am going to stop this chapter here next time. I was going to continue it but I thought the next section would be great for the start if the next chapter. Sorry if there is many mistakes (punctuation, spell (or even does not make sense in sense) its just I am very tired while writing this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter may not be up for a few weeks as I am going away on holiday

Bye bloodless heart xx


	17. Chapter 14

Previously

At this, Alice jumped forward.

"Jamie, what do all racing car drivers need? Well except for a car." asked Alice

"A helmet and racing suit" whispered Jamie

"That's correct. And guess what" with that jasper walked from behind Alice holing a small race suit and helmet both matching my own.

"Is that for me?" asked Jamie his face once more lighting up

"Yes it is" said Jasper handing then to the small boy. At this Jamie straight away, with help from his mother put the clothes on.

**Chapter 14**

*** Hermione's' pov

I was ready sitting in my car. Jacob stood outside with Jamie in his arms.

"Are you ready Jamie?" I ask him

"yep" he said happily. I could hear his heart racing with excitement. In the background the commentator was tell the crowed that I had chosen Jamie to drive my car, a first to ever happen.

Jacob, slowly lowered Jamie onto my lap. I put the straps on us, loosening them slightly to fit round us both.

Carlisle come over to the window, he checks that the straps are fine before speaking.

"Right, everything is all set. Not too fast and if anything happens stop straight away ok!"

"Yes uncle, I know. Esme had already beaten you to that lecture. Oh and can you tell Ginny I will tell her everything tonight. She will understand."

Carlisle nods his head then steps away from the car.

"Jamie ready to driver the car for me?" I ask the little boy on y lap

I feel him nod his head.

"Okay then, put your hands n the steering wheel. And I'll start the car."

********Jacob

I watch as the car starts to move. Maya is only going slow, for now. Little Jamie must be enjoying it; all I can hear is his soft giggling.

********

We drove around the track a few times, each time getting a little faster. It was amazing, the strong feelings of happiness and joy coming from him. This is one of the joys of being part empathy.

Not only that I could hear his thoughts, all full of happiness, and praise.

This is the best thing that I had ever done.

************* Hogwarts, great hall

It had only been twelve hours since Alice, Bella and Ginny left but everyone was already feeling it

"I'm board," cried Emmett

"You always are" replied Edward

"When are they getting back?" asked Harry

"Don't have a clue," answered Ron

"Rose, why did you not go to? Asked Harry

"Dumbledore had something for the three of them to do. We are to do something while they are away. Dumbledore told me that they should be back in a few days," replied rose sitting down on the bench next to the others.

"Let's pull…" started Fred

"… Some pranks" finished George

"On who?" then replied Emmett and Ron?

"We have no-one to pull them on," said Harry after a long pause.

"It's too, quite without the pixie" said Ron, "and Gin as well"

"Tell me about it, I miss Bella," said Edward laying his head on his arms.

"Me too, I want my little sister back" said Emmett

*********Antonio

Is that my precious niece? My little princess.

Is that the little girl whom we all loved? I hope it is.

"She is!" said a voice from behind me.

I looked around to see the small pixie like girl, Alice I think her name is.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask

"I can see the future, well parts of him. Hermione came to my family at the age of six. She somehow never questioned why we never eat or slept. She also never flinch away from our cold hands. She told us, once she was informed of her fathers' death, that her mother was death. 'Up with the angels' she said."

The girl never takes her eyes off mine, "what was his name? Your brother. Me and my family cannot think of one of our kind called Greg"

"I still don't understand how you know" I replay as the blond male, jasper came over.

"The day after Maya's transformation, Carlisle, Esme and myself sat with her. We asked to think about hr past. You are exactly like one of the people she described. She said she recognised three people from her memories, two which she goes to school with and one being a father of one of the boys," said jasper

"May I ask who she recognised?" I ask now starting to believe what Alice was saying.

"She said one of the boys was called Blaise Zabini" he starts

"That's my eldest son!" I gasp

"The other was Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy" he finishes

"My brother's name was Greg Caius. He was turned in the year 1783. He was 22. He was attacked when he went out for a walk. His power was unique. He could change his appearance, but with us, he showed his true looks. In his true look, he had long brown hair, and was around 6 foot 5. He had the face of a god. My sister fell in love with him, meeting him in her last year of school. He told us that his job was to help keep his kind under control but he never went too deep into it. When Mari fell pregnant with Hermione, Greg panicked. But five months later Hermione was born, she was tiny four months premature."

"Wait did you say that…?" butted in Alice

"Fell pregnant. Yes. Somehow she lived. By then my wife had had blasine and Cissy had had Draco. Mari asked Cissy and Lucius to be Hermione's godparents. We all loved her. The only girl to be born. She was our little princess."

"So what happed after that, we found out that Mari died when Maya was four" said Jacob walking over to join the group

"And that she did. The three had been in their small hone. When an unwelcome guest came. Mari had him Hermione in a cupboard. Then went to join Greg. The girl, Jane torched my sister to death. After that day, Greg was never the same. He lost the woman he loved, but he carried on for Hermione. The last time we saw her was a week before her sixth birthday. Greg was taking her climbing in the US. We never heard from either again. Well until today."

Alice and jasper told Antonio about how the came to know Hermione, and then what happened to her after that. (A/N**The story of how the Cullen's have gotten to know Hermione is in passed chapters, in the first few I think)**

"I'm glad she has you and your family. You have shown her the right track. Greg was also a vegetarian, but he said while he worked he had to feed in privet, it was not acceptable for him. He told us that he made his eyes red."

"Thank you for this information. It will help us a lot. We may know this man.," said Alice before walking away to tell the others about the information she had fount out.

Antonio watched as Hermione drove the car back to where they all stood the stands where now almost empty.

Jacob had gone over to the car to help them both out.

Before long, Jamie was running to me.

"Daddy, that was amazing. I went really fast," he said still hyped up

"I saw you Jamie. Go and tell your mother about it, while I talk to mss granger." with that I watched as Jamie ran over to my wife.

"I heard everything uncle" came Hermione's soft voice.

"We looked for you for years. I cannot believe we where so blind. No as I look at you, I see my little sister. You have her curls, and facial structure." I say studying the girls' facial structure. Her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses she had had on from the being of the race.

"Thank you, I am glad to now have a proper name. To know where my magic came from," she says smiling

"Of course. I'm sorry for the way my son…"

"He never did, he was always kind to me. Maybe deep down we both knew. We just could not figure out what brought us together." She replied quickly,

"Maybe so." I agreed

"What is wrong with Jamie? I cannot think of anything. He is a wonderful little boy." I looked at the young woman in front of me; I knew she already loved her little cousin

"We do not know. Saint Mungos and muggle hospitals cannot figure it out. We can only hope his body will heal. I was wondering…" I started before she cut me off

"I would love too… I can read minds," she laughed

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I done my best on it. Next chapter will be the res of the holidays and the trip Hermione has getting to Hogwarts the chapter after will be seeing everyone again. Then that will be the end of this story. Please review**

**Bloodless_heart**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N well here it is one of the last few chapters.**

**Previously**

"**Of course. I'm sorry for the way my son…"**

"**He never did, he was always kind to me. Maybe deep down we both knew. We just could not figure out what brought us together." She replied quickly, **

"**Maybe so." I agreed**

"**What is wrong with Jamie? I cannot think of anything. He is a wonderful little boy." I looked at the young woman in front of me; I knew she already loved her little cousin**

"**We do not know. Saint Mungos and muggle hospitals cannot figure it out. We can only hope his body will heal. I was wondering…" I started before she cut me off**

"**I would love too… I can read minds," she laughed**

Chapter 15

****** Hermione's pov

"We do not know. Saint Mungos and muggle hospitals cannot figure it out. We can only hope his body will heal. I was wondering…" starts Antonio

I all ready knew what he was going to ask. I red it in his mind. He wants me to spend a few days with him. To get to know me. To tell me of my past. My parents.

"I would love too… I can read minds," I laugh, looking at his shocked face.

*** Next day

Hermione sat in her hotel room, Ginny was with her.

"Maya, we all miss you. It was so scary watching you in pain," said Ginny looking to her friends face. That where yet again covered by sunglasses. She had been wearing then from the first moment gin had saw her the day before.

"You screamed in pain, mum was so scared as your temperature kept getting higher. Then after we return home, you where gone. I knew mum was lying when she said you had family problems. She knows doesn't she!" stated Ginny

"Yeah, she knows the truth. She knows of me being an orphan, she knows about the fall, and the Cullen's' looking after me. Albus knows now too. Uncle C had to tell them everything."

"Albus never knew?" replied Ginny in surprise

"No. I never told anyone but you," said Hermione looking at her friend.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny sweetly.

"What do you want now?" laughter Hermione knowing that her friend was wanting something

"Well apart from hotty down the hall. Could I see your eyes? Please. You have had them covered since you got here."

Hermione took in an unnecessarily deep breath. Just as she was going to pull of her glasses, Bella and Alice came running into the room.

"We want to see too. Jasper told us about them?" said Alice jumping on the spot.

Hermione lighted and took the glasses off.

There they were glowing in the light of the room. Hermione golden red flames. Her eyes of golden fire.

Ginny gasped, "They're magical"

"How are they not red?" whispered Bella

"Carlisle thinks its to do with the magic that I have within my body. When I was first turned they where a more red flames, than the golden flames they are now."

"Wow, they're cool," said Ginny her eyes not leaving Hermione's.

"Gin, me, you and Alice will be leaving tomorrow to go back to Hogwarts. The dogs are coming with us. Carlisle and Esme will be joining us in a week. For the last of the holidays, jasper and Bella will be staying with Hermione's aunt and uncle. Their oldest son will also be sent to Hogwarts early," said Bella

"Oh ok." said Ginny looking at her hands. She did not want to leave her friend so soon.

"So that means that today we are going SHOPPING!" shouted Alice jumping in the air.

The others laughed at Alice before tackling her down to the ground.

****

Before long, it was the day before Hermione and Jasper where to return to Hogwarts. The summer had went well. Hermione's eyes seem to stay the same, golden flames of fire.

Jamie was happy that to find out that Hermione was his cousin. Blaise still did not know.

***** Hermione's pov

"Maya, I don't want you to go away tomorrow" cried Jamie, climbing onto my lap.

"I have to Jamie. I need to go to school to learn tings." I say holding him close to me.

Jasper was somewhere in the house talking to my uncle. The two of them had got on well.

"Maya, you know how you eat blood?" asked Jamie curiously

"Yes Jamie, but we drink it not eat it." I correct him

"Does that mean you can eat blood pops?" he asks

I sit back to think about what he had said. I had near thought of that.

"I don't know Jamie, lets go and ask your Daddy if my Daddy at them." I say stand up off the seat I was on, Talking Jamie b the had we both walk thorough the Zabini manor, looking for my uncle Antonio

Before long, we had found both Jasper and my uncle. Therefore, I asked the question Jamie asked me.

"Uncle?" I ask

"Yes princess?" he says smiling at me

"Jamie asked me something down stairs, can we vampires at blood pops?" I ask him

"What in the world are blood pops?" asked Jasper looking stunned

"Yes you can, your father was always eating them, you used to eat them when you where younger, they always made you hyper." laughed Antonio, thinking about the fond memories of his niece when she was a young child.

"What are blood pops?" asked Jasper again

"They are a wizard sweet bro. made from blood," I say jumping up and down with the thought of being able to eat a sweet.

"I think I have some in the kitchen if you want to try one," said Antonio walking to the door

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Antonio.

"My darling brother somehow also managed to get my eldest addicted to them," he laughed walking out the door.

The others followed

****** Jaspers pov

I stare at the red lolly in my hand. It was blood. Sweet, yet not as sweet as normal blood. It defiantly was not human blood; the lolly was too red to be human blood. I unwrap the lolly, before placing in my mouth.

I look over to Hermione she was grinning like a mad man. Her emotions where hyped up over the lolly

Once the lolly was in my mouth, the burning that was starting to built up seems to subside. Maybe these lollies where useful.

"Mmmm, these taste like the real thing!" said Hermione removing the lolly from her mouth to speak, "thank you uncle"

"My pleasure, I have a few boxes of them upstairs, take them with you. And share them among the family."

"We will," I replay.

"Well then, Jamie its time for bed. You can say goodbye to Jasper and Hermione tomorrow. Are you two running or taking the train?" Antonio asks lifting Jamie up

"We are going to run, that way we can hunt on the way up. Therefore, we properly will not leave until about two. Alice, took most of our clothes with her so we only have a single bag to carry each," said Hermione before kissing Jamie on the head, "night night Jamie"

"Ni…ght" yawed Jamie as his father turned and went up the stairs.

**A/N hope you enjoyed reading chapter 15, the next chapter will be the last. I hope to have it up and finished by the end of next week, please review and tell me what you though.**

**Bloodless heart xx**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N hey people. The last chapter of this tale. Sorry for the delay, I have not been in the mood to do this chapter for a while, but I have eventually finished it ****J**

**I may do a sequel or a few one shots to this story but I am unsure yet.**

**Enough of my blabbing here is chapter 16**

**Previously**

**Well then, Jamie its time for bed. You can say goodbye to Jasper and Hermione tomorrow. Are you two running or taking the train?" Antonio asks lifting Jamie up**

"**We are going to run, that way we can hunt on the way up. Therefore, we properly will not leave until about two. Alice, took most of our clothes with her so we only have a single bag to carry each," said Hermione before kissing Jamie on the head, "night night Jamie"**

"**Ni…ght" yawed Jamie as his father turned and went up the stairs.**

**Chapter 16**

*************Hogwarts train

"Why are we sitting on a bright red train, going to the place where we have been staying?" asked Jacob black whom had turned up at Hogwarts two weeks ago, when Alice Bella and Ginny turned up

"Because Dumbledore whets us all to experience the train ride like the other students," replied Leah. Who was also going to attend Hogwarts along with her brother Seth and fellow wolf Embry.

"Will you just shut up?" cried Rosalie whom had all ready had enough of the wolfs.

"No-one asked your opinion Blondie." barked back Jacob, whom was in a bad mood (yet again)

"You four still haven't said why you attending too?" pointed out Edward whom had just stepped into the carriage.

"You will have to wait and see?" grinned Alice

The others in the compartment: Emmett, Bella and Ginny just carried on playing card games ignoring the ongoing conversation.

******* Zabini manor (Spain)

"Bye Jamie" said Hermione giving hr little cousin a hug, "I miss you lots!"

"I don't want you to go!" cried little Jamie holding Hermione before running to Jasper, "I miss you too much"

"Jamie we will write to you all the time, and we will send you pictures," promised Jasper now hugging Jamie.

"Bye bye" said Jamie moving to stand beside his father and mother

"So you both know where you are going?" said Serena to the two vampires

Yes, we are going to run through Spain then through France, before swimming the channel. Once in the UK we will find a forest to hunt. Then run to Edinburgh where Maya wants to look for a car, and clean clothes. "Said Jasper

"Then we will follow the direction sent by Albus to Hogwarts" smiled Hermione hugging hr aunt and uncle, "we'll write lots I promise"

And with that, the two vampires took off.

****** Hogwarts train

"How long now?" asked Jacob, "I'm hungry?"

"How should I know?" replied Edward

"Your always hungry!" stated rose

The compartment door open to reveal two male students. One with blonde hair, the other with black.

"Who are all of you? I have never seen any of you hear before!" stated the blonde-haired person

"Dray don't mess with them!" they heard the other whisper, "look at their eyes!"

Edward cranked his head to the right slightly trying to read both boys minds. But had no success.

"I'm sorry for my friends rudeness, I'm Blaise Zabini"said the black haired boy

Alice and Bella gasped before look at each other, thinking the same thing. _Maya's cousin._

"And he's…."

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Alice curiously

"Yes, how do you know my name?" asked the Draco

"A little birdie told me it!" said Alice before returning to play with the card she had out on the table.

"You still haven't told me who you all are?" asked Draco now becoming irritated

"People you wish not to mess with, and the new teacher and new Doctors kids plus extra!" said rose, not looking away from the magazine in her hand.

"Hey" shouted the wolf at the same time

Rose just smirked at them.

"Five minutes to Hogwarts" a speaker somewhere on the train announced, with that the two boys left.

*********************** A car shop somewhere in Edinburgh

"Miss Caius, I am afraid that this car does not come in that shade of green, at the moment it is only in red, or black," said the sales assistant

Hermione now dressed in clothes for school, this consisted of a black pleated skirt, tight white shirt and a black platform sandals. (Pics on profile)

Jasper, stood a few feet away, he too clothes for school, his being black trousers, black shoes and a black shirt.

Their robes and other shopping had been shrunk down and placed into Hermione Prada bag.

"Fine I'll just take it in the red!" said Hermione

"I can easily get rose to paint it," said Hermione in vamperic speed to Jasper

"You could just do that" Jasper replied

Within the next half an hour Hermione filled her details that she needed for the car.

By half five on September 1 Hermione was the proud owner of a red Ferrari 458 Italia. (Pics on profile)

The drive to Hogwarts did not take long. Hermione had music blearing through her speakers as the drove.

"Hey Maya, not long till you see the others again" said Jasper over the music

"I know, do you think they will still like me asked Hermione

"Maya, they will still love you, you have a mix of us all in you. Moreover, by that I do not mean your powers. You dress like Alice, you have rose's car sense, and Edwards love for music, Emmett's enthusiasm and my strength. Of course they will love you," replied Jaspers

After the small conversation, the rest of the ride was left in silence. (Well except from the music lol)

************ Great hall

Albus Dumbledore stood us to look and the new crowd of students entering Hogwarts.

"Welcome all. Many of our older students will notice that along with our first years we have a number of students coming here for their last year of schooling. Most of these students have moved here because their parents are now working here, the other are here for other reasons. I would now like to introduce our Doctor Carlisle Cullen; he will be helping in the hospital wing. And the beauty next to him is Professor Esme Cullen she will be going from one class to another helping the teachers."

Whispering could be heard around the room.

****** Among the crowd waiting to be sorted

"They think the all stand a chance with us!" laughed Alice

"It's the same with every school," added Emmett

"Alice where Jasper, thought you said he was coming today?" asked Edward

"He is going to be a little late, car trouble," grinned Alice, whom had already seen why Jasper was late.

"Car trouble?" asked Jacob raising an eyebrow

"Yep the shop doesn't have the right colour," grinned Alice, as Alice said that Jacob clicked onto what she meant.

"Right" said Professor McGonagall now moving onto the older group of children

"Black, Jacob" shouted McGonagall

Jacob went and sat on the stool

"Right" whispered the hat into Jacobs's ear, "you are a young man with plenty of courage. You have fought of vampires for a woman hat you once loved, yet now you are with another. With the courage you have, there is only one house for you. … GRYFFINDOR"

"Clearwater, Leah" shouted McGonagall

Leah walked up to the stool.

"Hurt fills you my dear, heartache to be precise. With a mind as cunning as yours, there is only one house for you. SLYTHERIN"

"Clearwater, Seth" shouted McGonagall as Leah made her way to the table

One at the stool the hat had not even touched Seth's head before it shouts out," GRYFFINDOR"

"Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon" shouted McGonagall

Alice danced her was to the stool

"Ah" said the hat, "it has been a while since I sat on one like you Alice, where to put you. You have a strong love for your family, and will do anything for them. I think I will put you among the HUFFLEPUFF"

"Cullen, Edward Mason" shouted McGonagall

As Edward made his way to the stool every girls head in the hall turned to him. Edward shook his head as he sat down

"A bright young student we have hear" said the hat, "no you are not a monster Edward, some of you ancestors once sat under me. Yes, I am very old. And just like them you shall go into, RAVENCLAW"

"Cullen, Emmett McCarty"

Emmett walked up to the stool with a goofy grin on his face.

"Bravery is strong in you my son. I think you shale go to the house that seems to hold all jokesters. GRYFFINDOR"

"Hale, Jasper Whitlock" shouted McGonagall

"I am afraid that Jasper has not yet arrived. He is have a little car trouble," Carlisle informed McGonagall

"Ok. Hale, Rosalie" shouted McGonagall

"Good luck," whispered Bella as Rose moved to go to sit down. This time every male was looking at her.

The hat had just been placing o her head when it shouted out the house she would belong too. "SLYTHERIN"

"Swan, Isabella"

Bella concentrated on walking to the stool without falling, even though she was a vampire now she still had a tendency to trip over nothing.

"Ah, with a mind like yours, the only way for you to go is to follow ones love," whispered the hat into her ear, "RAVENCLAW

****** A wee while later

Edward whispered quickly to his siblings

"Hey, do you lot hear that music?" he asks

"Yes, it's getting loader," replied rose

"Hey where's that music coming firm?" shouted a fifth year girl in ravenclaw

"I don't know?" replied the boy next to her

"Outside I think" shouted Ginny from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Students years four and over may investigate the sound if the wish, younger students please sty in the hall." grinned the head master.

The Cullen's and the dogs where first to get the entrance of hall and out of the school.

There just meters from the school sat a red muggle car. Music blaring from it.

(Animals by nickel back)

Sinning could be heard from within the car.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed rose

"That's the new Ferrari…."

"450 Italia" finished a man stepping out the passenger side of the car

"Jazz!" said Alice running to her husband, "'bout time you showed up"

Jaspers smiled and put his hands in the air, "not my fault. Oh and I am said to be a lion if you know what that means"

Alice pouted, "your not in the same house as me!" she said before pulling Jasper to the crowed to introducing him to the others (Ron, Ginny and Harry)

All the others students had formed a circle around the car, the Cullen's, wolfs, Ron, Ginny and Harry all stood in the centre alongside the car.

"Rose if you are so desperate to see inside just go into the passenger's side" said Jasper as rose circled the car

"Five….four…..three… two….one…." whispered Jasper

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from the car.

The music stopped.

Silence

Rose stepped out the car. The cheesiest grin on her face. "Alice, why did you not tell us?" she asks

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" replied Alice grinning

"Well it was, my baby. She's back" smiled Rose, "are you coming out?" shouted Rose to the car

"But am comfy here" came a soft voice

"And?"

"Fine!"

The driver side of the door opened. Out stepped two pale long legs. Followed by the torso of a model. The girl turned to shut the door, she locked the car. "With a smirk that kicked Malfoy's of the top spot she turned around and lent on the car.

"Hello Edward, Emmet. Miss me much? Harry, Ron have fun this summer?"

Ron stood there his mouth touching the ground

"M…mione is that you?" stuttered Ron

Hermione grinned (just so you know she has sunglasses hiding her eyes), "of course it is Ronald, but a lot has changed in me, not just physically."

"How do you know my name?" asked Edward stepping towards the girl that Ron had called 'Mione'

"8 words." whispered Hermione

"Help me make the music of the night" she sang

"NO!" shouted Edward

"Yes"

"No you cannot be" whispered Edward with venom in his voice

"Well I am Edward! By birth"

"No, who did it? I'll kill them"

"No one"

"WHO DID IT?" screamed Edward.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN. DO NOT SCREAM AT ME. No one done this. The venom was in my blood from the day I was conceived. The fall blocked my memories of childhood remember. I now remember everything. My father was one of us, a vegetarian like you!"

"We can not have …." started Edward

"But a male can with a human female. My father loved my mother. She managed to conceive me and live through the birth. Her magical powers helped her a lot. For my mother was a woman of pure blood. She was killed by that pesky brat Jane, when I was four. My father risked his power and life to keep me safe"

"Hermione!" shouted out Emmett before running to her and spinning her around.

"Always the slow one, Em"

The group light, Edward just stood there not wanting to believe that the woman in front of him was the girl whom he looked upon as his baby sister.

"If you are how you say you are, do you still have it?" asked Edward

****** Edwards point of view

It cannot be her. However, if it were Maya would not have trashed the gifts we all gave her.

"Have what Eddie?" she grinned, "the cover. The doll. The jewellery. The music, the picture, the teddy, the soldier, the dance clothes. Or the mask. Which one?"

"All" I say

"Everything is in my trunk. In the car." she said before looking at me in the eye

"How long have you been like this?" I ask, I needed to know. I start to walk closer. Since three days after my birthday. The pain started two days after then stopped after 24 hours."

"Wow," I gasp in shock, only 24 hours of transformation. I then look at her face once more then realise here eyes are covered.

"Then that should mean you eyes should be gold then like our?" I stated to asked

"Ah that's one little problem we have…. My eyes you see…." Maya started. Straight away I think the worse. She has drunk human.

"But before you jump to conclusions Edward I only drink animal, my eyes.." she stops. Takes in a deep breath before taking her glasses off.

We all watch. The whole school. As Hermione opens her eyes.

They where magical. Orbs of gold, red and orange mixed as if they where flames.

I step up to Maya, and place my hand on her face.

"Their magical" a whisper before engulfing her in a hug, " I have missed you so much!!"

" and now" came the soft voice of Albus from outside the circle, I think it is time to get Mr Hale sorted then off to bed with everyone" smiled the headmaster

**A/N well that's over for now, I have a few ideas for a new story. So will hopefully, start them within the next few weeks. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**I would also like to that those whom have stuck out with me while I wrote this story**

**Bye xxxx**

**Bloodless_heart**


End file.
